


Come Away To The Water

by herainab



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herainab/pseuds/herainab
Summary: Four years after Peeta loses his family, Katniss proposes marriage to protect Peeta from a life in the mines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for que-sera-sera88 for Everlark Birthday Gifts on Tumblr. A prompt was given for a marriage of convenience in a Canon AU universe and this is what I created.

The reaping for the 72nd games is hot. The families watch from the sides fanning themselves from the heat. Babies cry in their mother's arms. Small children whimper as they hide behind their mother's skirts. They stand red-faced and sweaty hoping for the whole thing to be over so they can return to the shade of their homes.

And the rest of us stand like lambs waiting to be slaughtered. There's fear amongst us all. We get impatient waiting to see who will be called for the slaughter.

It basically felt like a slaughter.

Effie Trinket appears on stage with this energy that doesn't inspire us. We stare back at her. We wait. She frowns slightly but moves the show along. She moves the impending slaughter along.

In another District, one that was proud, the escort would call a name and there'd be plenty of lambs, fat, proud lambs ready to make their District proud. Lambs from good breeding stock. Here, we were all timid lambs born from poor breeding stock. Scared lambs who could smell the blood. We knew what was coming. We weren't raised by a good quality farmer who had fat, strong lambs. We were kicked to the side and dragged up to the stage when we were called for slaughter.

She calls for a girl. She's from The Seam. She's 17, scrawny and takes care of her brothers and sisters. Her father killed in a mining accident two years before. She sells herself to Cray as her mother sits vacant in a rocking chair in the living room. She was kind of pretty and stood out for The Seam. She also went to the Slagheap often with Merchant boys for favors like food or things she could trade to feed her siblings. If she dies, they'll end up in the community house.

No one volunteers for this little lamb.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie Trinket calls.

14-year-old Peeta looks around shocked and tries to walk on his shaking legs.

Until a brave lamb volunteers for his place.

"I volunteer." That lamb is Bannock Mellark. Peeta's 18-year-old brother.

He kisses his little brother on the head and makes his way up to the slaughter. This lamb might have a chance.

"What's your name?" Effie asks.

"Bannock Mellark."

"And I bet he's your brother."

"Yes."

"What an honor to volunteer for your District." Effie tells Bannock.

Bannock looks to his brother who shakes in the crowd, comforted by his other brother. Bannock nods his head at Rye Mellark and Rye nods back.

This little lamb has been spared. The brother's holding a pact between them to protect the little lamb for as long as they could.

* * *

 "Papa, will Peeta be OK?" I ask. We're on our way home from the meadow having gone and paid our respects to Bannock Mellark. It's getting on to dinner time and Mom and Prim are at home preparing dinner for us.

Bannock Mellark did our District proud, he ranked high, survived within the arena, even started to figure out the logistics and outsmarted the game makers. But it wasn't enough and the lamb was torn to shreds by a creature that he didn't see coming.

Bannock's body, or what remained showed up in a pine box on a train early this morning. His coffin lowered into a plot he'd share with the 17-year-old girl he went to the games with. There was a special place in our cemetery for those who were in the games, it's just as the years went on, we had more pine boxes returning than Victors. They were slowly running out for room for our tributes.

"It'll hurt for some time." He tells me as we walk towards the square. "He'll feel pain, he'll cry and have bad dreams. He'll be angry and sad a lot of the time."

"What can I do?"

"Be there for him. Make him laugh. Make him forget about the pain. Distract him. Just be a good friend."

I nod and we come to the square. It's silent, people shutting themselves inside of their houses tonight as a way of respect. As a sign of mourning. Tomorrow trading will start back up and 12 will try to get back on their feet. The girl's siblings were taken to the community home this afternoon, their cries sounding throughout the District. The cries of another family let down by the Government.

Father stills, stopping me. His hunter instincts are on alert.

Then we spot a spark, smoke coming out of the Mellark's bakery.

"We have to help them." I demand. The Mellark's had been in their home since this afternoon.

He runs into the flames, breaking a window to get access. I watch on in horror. I can hear the screams coming from inside. The screams for help.

The whole upstairs is on fire, they're trapped. No matter what I do, help won't arrive in time.

Merchant shop owners come out to the square, they watch on as the flames engulf the Mellark's bakery.

There's an explosion inside the house, the crowd outside falls to the ground and the screams fall from my mouth.

"Dad!"

Darius holds me back as I go running for the bakery.

"Katniss, no!" He tells me, holding me tightly in his arms as we watch the roof cave in. There's only silence. No more screams for help. Just the smell of burning flesh, bread, and fire.

But there's a cry for help.

"Dad."

And besides the bakery, Dad is putting out the flames that burn Peeta Mellark. Peeta is unconscious but alive.

He becomes the only surviving Mellark in District 12.

* * *

 Madge asks me a question that I don't answer. My attention isn't on her. It's on him.

He's scowling as he eats his lunch in the schoolyard.

He has a lot to be pissed about in this world. I allow him the scowling. The moodiness. The temper. The anger.

He's allowed to be angry.

I watch him. I always notice him.

But he never notices me. Or pretends to not notice me. He tells me it's for the best that the kids don't notice him watching me.

A ball rolls towards him, hitting his leg but he doesn't flinch. He doesn't even feel it.

"Throw us the ball, tool!" One of the kids yells at him.

He barely flinches, puts his head down even more and eats his lunch.

"Didn't realize you were deaf as well, Cripple." The 12-year-old kid says to him as he collects the ball, kicking Peeta's ankle before he runs off.

He barely flinches and just continues to eat his lunch.

He's had a rough few years. After the fire, his leg was taken. My mother cared for Peeta, took him into our home and nursed him back to health. She comforted him from the nightmares, the pain and the loss. She became a mother figure he never had. He became a part of our family for those few weeks he recovered with us.

Until his Uncle came for him. His Uncle was a bitter man. He despised Peeta much like Mrs. Mellark did. He saw Peeta as another mouth to feed. His uncle preferred Bannock or Rye over his youngest nephew. His Aunt barely spoke a word to him. His cousins stared, pointed and laughed. He wasn't liked in the family. He was only taken in because his Uncle felt obliged and his sister would have done the same.

Peeta worked hard, was pushed hard and neglected in every way possible.

He kept his head down and just kept going. He kept surviving the way he knew too. The little lamb was impressing me every passing day.

Even if he was yelled at and abused, he kept going. The entire District knew Peeta was suffering but no one did anything to help and those who tried were rebuffed, Peeta not wanting anything in return. He felt like he didn't deserve the help.

And I'm scared the youngest Mellark boy. The sweet baker boy will turn into his mother like the children say he will. Will turn bitter. Will be angry and mean.

And the older we get, the more he alienates people. The less of a chance he will have to marry, to have a family and live the life he always dreamed of.

He doesn't want to drag people into the drama, to make them see what is happening to him, to bring them down to the level he is feeling and affect everyone around him. For someone who used to inspire a room he barely has the inspiration to turn up to school.

He turned 18 a month ago and ever since then, he's wage has been cut and constantly threatened that the second school finishes; he'll be out on his arse. He'll work the 12 hours a day in the mine, will return home to the Miners boarding house and hate the world even more.

His Uncle constantly reminds him that he'll fit in with the Seam folk as they are nothing more than useless scum.

In six weeks, he might not have to worry about finding a job in the mines or a house in The Seam if he is reaped.

Our last reaping before we age out.

I hope we age out.

I hope the two innocent lambs can grow up.

I find him after school, he is pushed and knocked about by those who race past him laughing and giggling at him. Calling him all the names under the sun.

"Hey." I greet him.

"Hi." He still gives me the time and day. He is always genuine and friendly towards me. He saves all his smiles for me.

"We're having a dinner for my birthday on Saturday if you wanted to come."

"I'll be there." He tells me with a smile. He usually turns down dinner offers.

"Great, I'll let Mom know." I tell him.

I walk home with him, Prim having already headed home, walking with Rory Hawthorne.

"Are you ready to finish school?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. We still have four weeks left of school and two weeks later is the reaping. He'll be homeless in four weeks.

"Me either." I tell him. "But I think I've lined up a job with Mayor Undersee. His gardener is getting quite old and he doesn't think he'll last another winter. Mayor Undersee recommended me. Dad doesn't want me in the mines."

"I wouldn't either."

"But I might not get the job."

"They'd be silly not to give you the job." He tells me with a smile that makes my skin break out in goosebumps. That makes me blush and my heart race. This smile is the one he saves for me and it's when I know he truly means it. His eyes shine and the light reappears.

"Thank you."

We near the florist and I see him hesitate.

"Do you want to hang out in the meadow?" I ask him.

"I'd love to but…"

"That's ok, another time." I smile. "See you tomorrow?"

He nods and heads on into florist. He hobbles, limping slightly. His prosthetic must be giving him grief.

He's shot up in the last few months, becoming just a little bit taller and broader.

I wave goodbye to him, notice the change in his body language. I can see his shoulders have dropped, the lines on his forehead have appeared and a scowl on his face. I know he hates stepping foot into that house especially with the days passing by.

I walk on home, my hands in my pockets and kicking a loose stone.

I wish I could do more for Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 Peeta shows up to the house early on Saturday. I wasn't expecting him for another hour.

"Hey, wasn't expecting you so soon." Mom and Prim are at a delivery and Dad still at work.

"I finished early, thought I'd come around."

I nod at him. I'm still not ready. I haven't showered and I smell like the woods. "Could you watch dinner, I was just about to get ready."

He tells me to go and get ready and he sets up in the kitchen watching the turkey and preparing the rest of dinner.

I bathe, washing my hair and scrubbing my body. I scrub so hard my skin is red and raw.

I pull out the dress Mom gifted me with this morning, telling me she wore this on her 18th birthday. The night she broke the baker's heart and ran off with my father. My father proposed to my mother in this dress under the stars in the meadow and promised that no matter what happened in the coming months, he'd love her forever. My mother was spared from the reaping and happily moved to The Seam with the coalminer. She left behind her easy life for love. She gave up everything, her friends, money, job, and house for love. For my father.

She could have had fat, healthy babies with the baker and baked for the rest of her life but couldn't resist the charm of the coal miner who she had met only previously at the Harvest Festival, falling in love with his voice, the way he told stories, his crooked smile and hearty laugh.

I always wondered why you could do something like that. Give up your entire life for a man. Move to another part of town. Say goodbye to your friends. Your house. Your job. I never understood this when I was young. But as I grow older, I can understand why my mother did it. I can understand how she fell for the charm of my father and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

And despite my desire to not want to marry or have children, I'd do the same as my mother if it was for a man who made me feel the way my mother feels about my father. Who made me smile and laugh all the time. Who accepted me for who I was. Who kissed me deeply and passionately every day. Who held me close to his body at the end of the day, making up for the time we were apart during the day. Just someone who I couldn't stop smiling about.

The dress is almost like the color of the sunset and hugs my body. The light coming in from the window catches on the fabric and it almost looks like the dress is catching fire. I leave my hair out of its usual braid, doing two simple braids to keep my bangs out of my face and let my curls fall down my back.

Peeta has his back to me when I come downstairs and he chats with my mother and sister. Prim spots me first, smiling at the sight of me.

"You look beautiful." She tells me.

Mom nods, gushing proudly and this makes Peeta turn around.

His jaw drops and it's the first time I've seen him speechless in my presence.

"That… you… You should wear your hair out more." He stammers and I smile, touching my curls nervously and thanking him.

"I knew that dress would suit you." My mother says. "I wore that dress on my 18th birthday." She tells Peeta.

"It's a beautiful color." He smiles. "It's my favorite color."

"Soft like the sunset." I add, remembering him telling me that years before when I screwed my nose up thinking of a bright orange color.

My mother must notice the way Peeta and I are looking at each other and she shoos us away, telling us to take a walk to the meadow.

I tell her we'll be back shortly and we walk to the meadow. Kids play in the street, playing games of tag, kicking rocks to one another and dodging their mothers as they fold washing and sweep their front steps.

Those out in the street notice us, stop and gawk and I know what they're thinking.

The oldest Everdeen is now 18. She's to find herself a suitable prospect, move into a house and start popping out baby after baby.

But they're also gawking over the fact that it's Peeta Mellark. They always assumed I'd end up with Gale Hawthorne.

He had other suitors on his mind like quiet Madge Undersee.

I had other things to worry about at this moment before I worried about the other things. I had school to finish and a reaping to survive.

The last reaping, I could protect my sister.

But we'd be fine. That's what Prim kept telling me.

"Are you scared for the reaping?" He asks.

"I'm scared for Prim."

"Would you volunteer for her?"

"I've got to protect her, just like Ban did for you."

"It cost him his life."

"He knew what he was doing." I remind him. "Do you miss him? I mean your family?"

"Every day."

"Does it get easier?"

"Slowly."

I reach out for his hand, squeezing it with my own hand. I did this when he lived with us for those four weeks. I held his hand when he had nightmares, when he silently thrashed or when he trembled slightly as he was sedated. I sang him lullabies and songs and constantly told him he was safe. I counted the freckles on his nose under the soft candlelight. I noticed how golden his eyelashes were. I noticed every little feature of Peeta Mellark.

He holds my hand as we sit in the meadow that afternoon and barely move. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to his body. He smells of sugar, spice, spring and fresh flowers.

He places something in my palm when I'm not looking.

"Happy birthday." He whispers and I open my palm.

It's a gold locket. One that would have cost him a fortune.

"It's beautiful." I tell him. "But I can't have it."

"It's a gift, you have to take it."

"Peeta, it's too much."

He shakes his head. "It's the one thing I saved from the ashes. It was my grandmothers. My father always wanted me to give it to someone special."

I study the locket, see on the back there's a Mockingjay that's been carved into the locket and trace my finger over the delicate work.

"My grandfather gave it to my grandmother on her 18th birthday." He smiles.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

He puts it on for me and I admire how it sits on my chest, catching the light of the afternoon.

"It's perfect."

We walk back home together, hearing the whistle from the mine signaling the end of the shift.

Dad arrives home just as Mom dishes up dinner and we all sit crammed in the kitchen eating the turkey I caught.

Mom has gotten me a cake from the government-run bakery and we delve in.

It's not the same as a Mellark's cake and we force it down, bite after bite.

"I don't know about you all but I sure miss Mellark's." My dad says.

"Me too." Mum adds.

"Have you thought about what you'll do after school, son?" Dad asks him.

"Work in the mines. I won't pick anything else up."

"It'd be great if you could reopen the bakery. The town desperately needs it."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"You could do it out of your home." Mom says. "Start small and sell to the district. Build from there."

"Or the Hob." Dad suggests. "They have the ovens there."

"I don't know. Maybe in the future."

"I'd be your first customer." Dad tells him with a smile. "And I'd order four cheese buns."

Peeta laughs. "You all love your cheese buns."

"They were beautiful."

I can see Peeta getting a bit upset and I change the subject quickly.

"I caught Prim kissing Rory yesterday afternoon."

"Katniss." Prim whines, blushing red as Mom and Dad jokingly interrogate her.

And Peeta silently thanks me with a smile as they focus on tormenting Prim.

Mom and Prim clear the table and Dad presents me with one last gift.

"I don't need anything else."

"I know but it's a special occasion."

I'm gifted with a new bow, one that is much different to Dad's old wooden one. This one is lighter, sturdier, the string tighter and would be much more powerful.

"Where'd you get this?" I ask.

"I know people."

"It's beautiful." I tell him. "I love it."

"I knew you would. Do you want to test it out tomorrow?"

"Yes please."

Peeta and I go and sit out on the front step of the house and watch the world, watch the sun slowly set in the distance.

"Peeta, where are you going to live?"

"I'll find somewhere. Maybe in the cottage."

I screw my nose up at him boarding with the single men. They are rough, have no respect for personal space and Peeta would be a target.

"I was talking to Mom and Dad and they suggested you stay with us."

"Your family has already given me enough. I can't owe you anymore."

"It's the right thing to do." I tell him. "You'd do the same for us."

He knows I'm right and kisses my temple. "I'm forever grateful for your family. I'll never be able to return them what they've given me."

"It's what we do and we don't need debts repaid."

"One day I'll repay your family, that's a promise."

He kisses me for the first time that night.

It's short, sweet and nothing more than a kiss that is the start of everything. It's the springtime, stars, the smell of flowers and the sweetness of chocolate. It's the beginning of love.

I kissed him one night when he was unconscious. He had had a bad night of nightmares and was in pain. His leg had been amputated that morning and stitched to heal and hopefully fit with a prosthetic. That night he was in pain, despite the morphling he had been given. I kissed the corner of his lip and watched his face soften and he woke briefly, whispered my name and went back to sleep after I ran my fingers softly through his hair and sang to him.

I watch him walk on home and imagine all the other kisses we'll share.

* * *

Four weeks later, he's waiting on my doorstep with nothing but a bag over his shoulder. School only finished 20 minutes ago. His uncle wasted no time in kicking his nephew out.

Mom and Dad invited him to stay with us. They insisted. And he couldn't turn down their offer when he'd have nowhere to sleep for two weeks.

And he found solace with us, the only people who didn't turn their back on the youngest Mellark.

"Hi." I greet him.

"Hi."

He follows me inside, placing his bag on the floor next to the worn couch that he'll sleep on. Everyone is out of the house. Leaving us alone.

And his lips are on mine quickly.

The last two weeks, our relationship blossomed quickly.

He backs me into the wall, steadying both of us as we kiss, the hunger overcoming us both.

The front door swings open and we're caught.

"We do have a bedroom." Prim groans, covering her eyes.

Our lips are both red and we blush having been caught. We'd been quite discreet with our affection in front of my family and in public. We'd usually meet behind the ruins of the bakery, making out before he had to return home. Or he'd come and find me late some nights and in the shadows of the house, we kiss as the stars shone down on us.

"Be thankful it was me and not Mom or Dad." She chuckles heading into the kitchen with Rory tagging behind.

Ground rules are put in place when Mom and Dad return home. "You are both adults but this is our home. If we respect each other, we'll all be fine."

Peeta starts baking again, selling his creations to those who stop by and I've never seen the people in the District so happy. Despite the dark cloud that hangs over with the upcoming reaping, everyone is enjoying the simple things like Mellark's bread.

One night, he makes us cheese buns as a thank you and I am brought back to those Sunday mornings when Dad and I would go hunting. The Sunday where the baker would trade a rabbit for some cheese buns.

I thank Peeta with a big kiss. Kissing him in front of my parents.

My mother kisses his forehead, my father shaking his hand and Prim embraces him.

He brought our family tradition back and it's been a long time since we've all enjoyed cheese buns together under this roof.

"You'd be silly to not open a bakery." My father tells him.

"I'll think about it." He tells Dad, rubbing the back of his neck.

And I know, I have to protect Peeta. He is starting to shine again. Only a week after he moved in with us.

Maybe he feels safe. Maybe he feels protected. Maybe he feels love. Maybe he feels like he is home. He has found a home. A new family.

The afternoon before the reaping, we picnic in the meadow.

We feast on cheese buns, some fresh strawberries, and goat cheese.

Peeta is looking so much healthier and is much happier. He smiles now, he speaks to people and he is baking and painting again.

He is Peeta Mellark.

"We should get married." I propose.

"What?"

"Let's get married." I say. "I don't want you going into the mines. I want to protect you."

"I can protect myself, Katniss."

"I know you can but you can't work in the mines. I forbid you."

"I can make my own decisions." He tells me offended.

"I know you can but I won't forgive you if you step foot in the mines."

"Do you want to me to remain home, wrapped in cotton wool and do nothing? I'm not an invalid." He tells me. I've made him angry.

"I know you're not." I tell him. "I just think, it'll be best if we get married. It'll help us both out."

"You want a marriage of convenience?" He asks. "I thought we had something."

"And we do." I tell him. "If we marry, we'll have better benefits. We can get a house together because I know despite appreciating my parent's hospitality, you don't want to be sleeping on our couch forever." I say. "You can remain out of the mines and I'll work for the Mayor. This can work." I tell him. "I know deep in your heart you want to open the bakery, build a home to live in, we do this and it'll work. We can make it work. We can make your dreams come true."

"What do you want, Katniss?"

"For you to be happy." I tell him.

"No, what do you want? I don't want you to ruin your dreams by being married to me. You're not the girl who dreamed of being married and having a family. You just want to keep your family alive. You don't want to have children because you don't want to watch them starve and be reaped. I don't want to force you into a life you don't want."

"You're not forcing me. It's the right thing to do."

"No, it's not." He shakes his head. "I can't force you into a life you don't want just so you can protect me."

"I want this, Peeta."

"Sorry, Katniss. I can't-do this."

* * *

 It's a quiet morning as we prepare for the slaughter. Hopefully the last slaughter. We hardly eat. We shower, dress and wait for the call. I'm wearing the soft orange dress I wore on my 18th birthday. Prim has fitted into Mom's blue dress I wore two years ago.

Mom is sure to embrace us, holding us in her arms and trying to send out nothing but positive thoughts.

We walk to the square, check in and go to our holding area. Go to possibly our final place before we're called for the slaughter. The new lambs, they tremble in fear.

The older ones, they're hopeful it's anyone but them. They hope to leave the slaughter today for the last time. I can smell the fear in the younger lambs and wish I could comfort them.

But they've smelt the blood already.

I find Madge who is as pretty as a picture in a new dress and her signature gold pin pinned to her dress. She hopes to leave the slaughter today as well. She's got a taste of life and she's not ready to go to the slaughter.

Effie Trinket comes to the stage in green get up this year. Her hair is a bright green. Her outfit a mix of greens with puffy sleeves, flares, and cut-outs. She wears sky-high heels that she can barely walk in.

She taps the microphone, begins her usual spiel before we watch the same video we watch every year. The video that tries to inspire us to be great. District 12's involvement is always laughed at and no one is ever inspired. The lambs aren't ready.

Haymitch Abernathy is surprisingly sober this year.

He has been almost sober since Bannock's involvement in the games and is beginning to show he wants to fight.

Haymitch has actually extended his kindness to Peeta since Bannock's death. Peeta hasn't told me this but Haymitch had been supplying him with a small allowance and has always kept an eye on Peeta. A parcel always makes its way to Peeta on the first day of the month filled with mostly money or anything else that he finds applicable.

I don't know if he's up to something and I'm not too keen on his intentions with Peeta. But Peeta accepts his help.

Haymitch looks out at the crowd, looks amongst the lambs and tries to not show emotion as the call for slaughter begins.

It'd be hard to have the death of nearly thirty kids on your hands.

"Ladies first." Effie Trinket announces.

She reaches into the bowl, searching for a slip.

I haven't taken out any tesserae. Either has Prim. Dad didn't want us putting our names in there in exchange for food. He always ensured he had something we could trade. We never had to put any extra slips in.

I know Peeta has though. His uncle forcing him to put his name in for extra food. He was constantly pressured into doing so. He thinks he has over 40 slips in the bowl.

"You deserve to die in that arena just like your brother did. Your brother who sacrificed his life for you."

Effie finds a slip and turns to the microphone.

"Esme Banner." She calls. It's a 15-year-old girl from the Merchant class. Her parents own a clothing boutique.

No one volunteers for the lamb. Her mother cries. She stands before the district knowing that this is where she leaves us, it's time to head to the slaughter.

Effie moves on to the male bowl and dips her hand in. I can see Peeta tense up. He believes it will be him. The extra slips in the bowl make him a target. Make his odds higher and higher.

Effie smiles when she finds the slip. I grasp Madge's hand tightly and close my eyes.

"Jonah Green."

My eyes open when I realize it's Peeta's cousin who has just aged into the reaping. The first year he's stood before the slaughter. It's rare but sometimes the baby lambs are picked at the reaping. Those lambs make for great entertainment.

The crowds step back from Jonah as Effie calls for him.

"Fred, no." I hear someone cry. "Don't do this."

"Volunteer you, coward!" Frederick Green calls out from behind the crowd of children. "Volunteer!"

And we know who he is telling to volunteer. He wants Peeta to sacrifice his life for his cousin.

Frederick pushes through the crowd towards Peeta.

"He volunteers. Peeta Mellark volunteers."

"I do not." Peeta calls back as he is pushed by his uncle.

"Sir, please." Effie tries to calm him down.

"Move that crippled leg of yours and volunteer." He grabs Peeta by the collar and forces him to move, Peeta trips over onto the ground. "If you had any values you'd volunteer for your cousin. He's only 12."

"I'm not volunteering." Peeta tells him from the ground. He doesn't want to. He has been set free from the slaughter. Frederick falls to the ground, fists flying in the air. He gets one good punch in before the Peacekeepers pull them apart. Fred kicking and his fists flying. I run for Peeta.

"You're scum. I hope you burn in hell." Frederick tells his nephew. "You're nothing like your brother's. You have no family values. You're rotten. You should have died in that fire." He yells. "You don't deserve to breathe. Go and live your life in the Seam with that fucking Everdeen girl you have a permanent hard-on for. You're not my family you piece of…"

The butt of the gun hits him in the temple, knocking him out and silencing him.

The crowd looks at Mr. Green's unconscious body and then at his eldest son who stands up on the stage shaking from what he's just witnessed. He's smelt the blood. He can sense the fear. He knows this is it.

It could have easily been a bullet put into Fred Green's head but they're allowing the lamb the chance to say goodbye.

The public humiliation will likely cause the business to suffer for a short while. Despite the son being in the games, no one will step foot in the florist.

A few of our classmates' comfort Peeta, ensuring he's alright as Effie finishes the reaping.

We send them off to the slaughter and watch as the doors to The Justice Building close them in.

Peeta's prosthetic has broken, cracked in half. Most likely from the fall or the fact it's too old for him.

"We'll have to get you a crutch." I tell him. My father has found us. "His prosthetic is broken." I tell Dad.

Dad reaches down, helping him up off the ground. "Will you be right to hobble back to the house?"

Peeta nods and they head on home. Dad leading us away from the slaughter. I carry his broken prosthetic and watch as the crowd slowly disappears back home. Some go to say goodbye to the tributes but we don't dare step foot in the Justice Building.

But I am safe from the slaughter. And Prim, she'll have to face it alone next year.

"I don't know how we're going to fix it." Dad tells Peeta.

"It's alright, I can use some crutches for a while until I can afford a new one." He replies, holding a cold press to his eye.

That night, Peeta and I sit on the couch together, Mom, Dad, and Prim all gone to bed. They play the reaping over and over. District 12 incident has been cut and edited to seem like it ran normally, you can only notice that Effie is slightly flustered. Only the District 12 residents will know what happened that day.

Peeta reaches for my hands, squeezing them with his hands and resting them on his lap.

He plays the game we started four years earlier when he healed with us.

"We've aged out, real or not real?" He asks.

"Real." I tell him. "We're safe, real or not real?"

"Real." He answers softly. He kisses my temple and brings me closer to his body. "I was so scared I'd lose you today."

"Me too."

"I think we should get married. It'll be the only way to survive." He says. "I won't survive working in the mines and I don't want to live in the boarding cottage. If we marry we'll have our own house. I can work from home, I can bake and paint and create things. And you can work for the Undersee's." He says. "We'll make it work."

"When do you want to sign the papers?"

"As soon as we can."

He presents me with an engagement token, one he pulls from his luggage.

"Katniss, will you marry me?" He asks with a purple colored pearl. It's beautiful.

"Yes."

It's a pearl he tells me he found at the Hob last week. Greasy Sae let him have it and he carefully turned it into a charm to hang from the locket he gave me.

He kisses me and that night, we break mother and father's rule by sharing a bed. We only hold each other, our legs entwined, my head resting on his chest and his arms holding me to his body.

Mom and Dad congratulate us on our engagement the next morning.

"When is the toasting?"

"As soon as we're assigned a house." I tell her.

There's a knock on the door after breakfast, a Capitol attendant with a package for Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark." The attendant says. "Package." He tells him, holding out the package.

Peeta opens it. "Who got me a prosthetic?"

The attendant shrugs his shoulders and is gone after he is sure it fits Peeta well. It's better made than his previous one. This one fits him better, doesn't rub or pinch his skin.

"How is it?" I ask him.

"Perfect." He tells me, smiling from ear to ear.

We go to the Justice Building to book in our wedding and organize our house. The Government issued families with a house for free. If you were single, there was a small fee involved and most people couldn't afford the house and ended up in the single boarding cottages. Most married for the sake of marrying.

But what Peeta and I are doing, it's something different. There's genuine love and even if we're not there yet, we will be.

It was always bound to happen. I always think we would have ended up together.

We can move into our house by the end of the week and our wedding is planned for that same day.

"What cake do you want?" He asks me on the walk home.

"Whatever you want to make me."

"And bread to toast?"

"Bread filled with raisins and nuts." He smiles at me, remembering the loaf he gifted me years before in the rain.

It's ultimately the bread that started our story. His generosity is what brought me to want to save his life three years later. To offer him the same type of compassion he showed me.

Hope began that day. And hope is continuing to grow between us.

We go and check out our home. It's right by the meadow with a blooming garden. It's one of the biggest houses in the Seam.

"Plenty of room for us." He tells me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. There'd be room for a studio for Peeta and somewhere to bake. I always loved this house when I was a child, always dreamt of living in it. Now, my dreams were coming true.

I turn to him, wrap my arms behind his head and smile at him. "Thank you for making me the happiest person in the world."

He kisses me in front of our future home and everything feels right.

* * *

 "Katniss." Mom calls.

I see her enter the room from the reflection of the mirror. Peeta is getting ready at the Hawthorne's, Dad helping him get ready. Peeta has bought a suit and a tie to wear for the occasion. Hazelle and Mom have mended Mom's wedding dress instead of me renting one. It's bohemian with vintage lace, short sleeves and backless. It's beautiful and I want to cherish it forever.

"You look beautiful." She tells me. She has a proud smile on her face and I smile back at her.

She helps me do my hair, braiding my hair up into an updo. Prim had picked some flowers earlier, that Mom carefully places into my hair.

"Peeta is going to love it."

I can't help but smile. I never imagined this day, never imagined getting married and having a family but I can't help but love the idea.

"There are a few things I wanted to give you." She tells me. I hadn't noticed she brought in a box filled with items.

It is filled with sheets, crockery, vases, a copy of the plant book, a nightgown, a brooch and photo frame.

"And there's one last thing." She tells me handing me a diary, a bag of herbs and contraception. The form that only Merchant people can afford.

"I know we've talked about this but you're getting married. There are expectations and things that happen in a marriage. I know you haven't spoken about kids but this gives you and Peeta a chance to settle into your life and not worry about any added stress of children." She tells me. "The diary is to keep track of your cycle when you're intimate with each other, moods, emotions and everything else. If you need anymore come and ask."

"Thanks, Mom."

"And don't put too much pressure on yourselves when you both decide to share your first time together. You will make the decision when you are both ready. Don't rush it either. Enjoy being together, enjoying falling in love, enjoy the privacy and being adults. Enjoy sneaky kisses, touches, and gazes. Just enjoy each other's company. Fall for each other and grow together slowly, learn about each other and how your body responds to different things. It's now your time to live and grow and have some fun."

I blush a little. My mother and I had never spoken to each other like this before. After she sat me down and told me all about the birds and the bees, I ran to the woods and hid out for the afternoon, too embarrassed to think and consider the changes my body was going through. I hadn't at 13 even considered a boy touching me let alone considering having sex with someone.

And since then, I've always blushed at the thought, even talking to my mother about it. But she deals with this daily, she's always patient and accepting. And now that I'm an adult and have found someone she likes, she wouldn't judge me. And I feel like I could be open with her.

"Just enjoy your life. You've finally got your dandelion in the spring."

She kisses my forehead and does a final check.

Prim is downstairs holding a bouquet of flowers for me. This is a little over the top for a District 12 wedding but my mother always told me about her wedding, how my father brought her a bouquet of flowers to hold during the ceremony. Flowers that they pressed in a book to preserve for years to come.

They said a few words in the meadow on their way to their house for the toasting. Words shared in private before crossing the threshold into their marital home.

Mom, Dad, and Prim walk with me to the Justice Building.

Peeta has his back to us when we enter the Justice Building. He is looking at the paintings on the wall, admiring the sculptures and architectural work. He had no family coming to watch. No friends. No one. He didn't invite anyone.

But a few of his friends show up. Delly, Carter, and Lincoln. Their friendship fell out after the fire but they don't fault Peeta for that. They've had a lot more to do with him in the last two weeks than in the last four years.

And I invited them to witness their friend get married which they told me they didn't want to miss.

Peeta is speechless when he sees his friends enter the Justice Building. He hugs them all and thanks them as they congratulate him.

And then he sees me enter behind my family.

And he is even more speechless.

"You look beautiful." He tells me, reaching for my hand.

I smile at him, blushing and admire him in his suit and forest green tie.

We kiss after we sign our forms and pose for a photograph.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." The official announces, handing over our certificate. "May your lives be filled with happiness and love."

Our mother directs everyone to meet at the house at 4 pm when we'll cross the threshold and gather for some food and cake. Where we'll build the fire and toast.

Peeta and I make our way to the meadow but we're stopped by his uncle who comes charging out of the florist, headed directly for Peeta.

My father and all the Hawthorne men protect us from Fred Green.

He hasn't handled things since Jonah left on the train. He's been making a nuisance out of himself in the square. Has been drinking and passing out. The peacekeepers have been returning him home quite often.

"You get married and not invite me? Not invite your family? You are useless, Peeta. Hope your new wife doesn't mind having a dud like you."

I push my bouquet into Peeta's hands and step between Gale and Rory Hawthorne.

"You know what, you don't even know what Peeta is like. You say he's all these things but he is because you made him. You didn't care to see who he truly was. You don't care about him. You tried to turn him into something he's not. But I cared about him. I got to know him. I nurtured him to be who he is. I love him, something you failed to do. He is my dandelion in the spring." I tell him. "And I know it sucks that Jonah got reaped but don't go taking it out on other people. Go and be with your family because they're hurting just as much as you. They need you at this time." I say gently. "I'm going to go and be with my family, just like you should be."

He looks at all of us, his eyes welling with tears before he steps back. He doesn't say a word, looks at his nephew for a long while before he turns around and returns home. His wife waiting at the front of the shop for him with their two youngest hiding behind her legs.

I comfort Peeta when we get to the meadow. We go and find the big willow tree. He kisses me softly on the lips, brushing the stray pieces of hair away from my face.

"I will never be able to thank you." He tells me.

"You don't have to." I tell him. "I want this."

I rest my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. Trees dance in the breeze, the dandelions sway and the birds sing their best song in the afternoon light.

"Here I am, just a guy standing in a suit, wishing to promise you whatever you want." He says.

"And I'm just a girl standing here in a white dress." I repeat. "Wishing to give you a good life."

"What do we want to promise each other?" He asks.

"To be patient." I add.

"Kind."

"There for each other."

"From this day on." He finishes. "This is our promise to each other." He says. "We're just two people standing together in a suit and a white dress, pledging the rest of our lives together."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always." He tells me after a brief silence. We share another kiss before we retreat from the willow tree and head to our home. We can see it from the meadow and I can't wait to grow old in this home with Peeta.

Our family is waiting for us at the house. They smile at us and Peeta picks me up, surprising me and carries me down our footpath and over the threshold.

There's music played throughout the afternoon as we eat food and share the cake Peeta made. We dance in the living room around the bodies that sit and stand in our presence. In District 12, when there is music, we dance. The few instruments that have made its way play folksy tunes and we all dance. Peeta sits out for most of it, watching Prim and myself dance until I drag him up. It's a slower tune, one that Peeta can keep up with and we sway from side to side. Everyone has someone to dance with. I am just overwhelmed with the feeling of love that is filling this home. I hope love always fills this home.

It's late when we go to build the fire to toast the bread.

Peeta builds the fire and I slice a piece of bread. Our guests leave us to be as the fire catches and give us our chance to have our toasting. We kneel in front of the fire and together toast the nut and raisin bread before we share it together with butter melting into the toast.

He feeds me a piece and I feed him a piece.

And that's when we feel married, right then after our toasting. We share a long kiss in front of the fire, sealing our future as the flames flicker.

He carries me to our bed and places me on my feet at the foot of it.

"Katniss there doesn't have to be anything happen tonight." He tells me. "I don't want there to be any pressure on us."

"Me either." I admit.

"Do you just want to hold each other?"

I nod, smiling at him.

He helps take the flowers out of my hair, laying them out on the dresser. He undoes my hair, shaking my braids out and lets my hair fall in waves down my back. He unzips my dress for me and turns his back to allow me to dress into my nightgown. He has stripped out of his shirt and suit pants and pulls on a pair of pajama pants. He sits on the edge of the bed and goes to remove his prosthetic but I stop him.

"Let me." And I remove it for him, laying it beside the bed. I kiss the scar of his stump and help him swing around into the bed. He pulls me beside him and holds me in his arms.

"Today was amazing." I tell him.

"I thought so too." He smiles. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Did you ever picture your wedding to be like that?"

He ponders for a while. "Not with you. It would have a been a lot less of a celebration and more of a quiet affair. A chore. There's just not the same amount of life in Town as there is here in The Seam."

"We don't have a lot but we make up for it in other ways." I tell him.

"You all have big hearts and know how to party."

I feel safe. I know, I won't be able to sleep apart from him for the rest of my life, he settles me, calms me, wards away bad dreams and inspires only the good dreams.

And I know, he now only has good dreams. He told me the other night how he hasn't slept this good since he lived with us during his recovery. How he constantly had bad dreams and nightmares. But now, he feels safe.

"I am your husband, real or not real?" He asks me. It was tedious for us to still be playing this game. Childish even but it got us by. It will get us through tough times.

"Real." I reply. "You are home, real or not real?"

"Real. Home is wherever you are."

* * *

 Peeta's cousin dies two days later. He dies during the first night, killed at the hands of the careers. It's a pain-free death but Peeta still mourns.

I give him his space but am close by if he needs me. He takes a loaf of bread to his Uncle as a sign of respect. He embraces his aunt and hugs his cousins who don't really understand that their brother has died. He leaves them to mourn as Jonah's death is played over and over.

It's the first time in the history of the games that I've witnessed the Careers actually stop and wait for the hovercraft to take the body away. They kiss their three fingers and hold it up in the air as Jonah is lifted away.

Something has shifted within the game. The dynamics, the way it's played out, the tributes. Something is different this year and I can't quite put my finger on it.

When we return home, he wants to just sit on the couch and hold me. We sit together in the silence of our home.

I cook us dinner and we eat together at our kitchen table. He cleans up and I give him his space, going and having a bath and going to bed with a book Madge leant me.

I must fall asleep before Peeta comes to bed. I wake to find him taking the book from me, tucking me into bed and switching the light off.

In the darkness, we kiss, our hands roaming over each other's bodies slowly and tenderly.

He touches my breasts over the material of my nightgown, squeezing them gently as he kisses me. His lips wander from my lips across my cheek and down to my neck. He sucks the skin there, causing my back to arch in response. His lips move further down, along my collarbone, the hollow of my neck and down my chest.

I tug at my nightgown, letting the straps fall down over my shoulders and exposing my breasts to him.

"You're beautiful." He whispers to me. And I believe him.

* * *

He is up before dawn every morning baking bread which he sells to the neighbors in The Seam. He drops some loaves to the Hob, trading for some cheese and nuts.

Word catches on and from early in the morning, people are lining up outside of the house waiting for bread. Even those from Town venture all the way in. The demand is so high that he always sells out.

"They love your bread."

"They all grew up eating Mellark's bread." He tells me as we clean up.

I've started my job gardening for the Mayor and Peeta has focused his energy and time into creating things again.

He is drawing and painting again which is a huge feat. We grow together, learn to live side by side and under the same roof. In just a short amount of time, I know I love him.

After 12 days, The Games ended with a mass suicide from the Careers at the end, leaving Esme Banner from our District the winner.

Our District has been in celebration. It's the first time in 26 years that we've had a winner. The district prepares for the celebration for when Esme returns home at the end of the week and the focus turns to us as the cameras will capture her arriving home.

Peeta and I had some wine the night she was crowned. A bottle we were given as a gift for our wedding. We shared a glass together and fooled around on the couch.

We're becoming more daring, more loving and hungrier for each other. We're learning about each other's bodies, taking turns pleasuring each other and seeing more and more of each other's bodies.

He traps me between the counter and his body, pressing his body close to mine before he lifts me up onto the bench kissing me. He unbuttons my pants, tugging at them slightly.

"We should clean up." I tell him as he kisses my neck.

"That can wait." He tells me, lifting me up off the bench and carrying me to our living room. He lays me on the couch, pulling my pants down my olive legs before he kneels between my legs, pulling my panties down.

I never knew this type of hunger existed and now we crave this, crave each other's bodies like it's a necessity. And this has become Peeta's favorite thing, his head buried between my legs.

There's a knock on the door and a voice.

A voice that sounds a lot like my sister.

I push Peeta off of me. "Prim's here." I tell him as he looks at me confused. "I told her we'd have lunch." I inform him.

"And you forgot to tell me?"

"Sorry, we've had other things on our mind." I tell him and he laughs, handing me my clothes.

I redress as Peeta goes to answer the door.

"Hey, Prim." He asks her slightly out of breath.

Prim comes inside, notices how hot and flustered we are but doesn't say anything. She shrugs it off like it's nothing and sits down at the table. She's brought along some cheese from Lady.

We have sandwiches and fresh lemonade before she heads off to meet Rory for the afternoon.

She's so smitten." Peeta comments as we watch her head down the street.

"Say's you." I tell him, pinching his butt and smirking. I run on off, heading back to work.

"You'll pay for that tonight."

I giggle and blow him a kiss as I head on back to work.

I end up at the station to look at what needs to be done for tomorrow. I sit in the shade writing a plan and hear the station attendants speaking.

"They're not happy in the Capitol." One of them says.

"Why?"

"The careers showed them up. The Capitol hates being showed up."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing, they have a winner and they will turn her into something she's not."

I feel a shiver go down my spine. Winning the games looked wonderful but in reality, you never owned yourself. You couldn't step foot out of line and make Snow look stupid. You had to be a puppet and do everything he says. Peeta told me this just the other night when I asked about Haymitch. Haymitch showed up the Capitol, paid for it with his family being killed. Much like Peeta's family paid for Bannock's actions.

A lot of the Victor's do what the President says or they lose the ones they love. It's happened to a few of them. Most oblige to keep their family safe.

"Esme will be fine. Abernathy will keep an eye on her." The attendant says.

A few days later, Esme's train pulls in. She stands on a stage, waving at the crowd who welcome her home with wide arms. We celebrate with a feast in the square. There's music, lots of food and some wine. We dance, eat and celebrate the extra food.

Peeta and Haymitch chat in the distance and I try to read lips, try to figure out what's going on.

Peeta and I walk on home, cutting the celebrations short. It's the anniversary of the fire and his cousin was brought home in a pine box, buried earlier this afternoon before the party begun.

Peeta attended the funeral and then laid flowers for his mother, father, and brothers.

I comfort him that evening, letting him cry and grieve for his family. He used to not be allowed to mourn them when he lived with his Uncle. He wasn't allowed to show emotion.

This year, I allow him to mourn and the chance to grieve after all those years he was refused.

I'm there for him.

* * *

 "How are you feeling?" Peeta asks me. I've gotten a case of the flu that has been going around the District the last few weeks and lucky me, I've gotten it a second time.

I groan, rolling over to cuddle him. It's our anniversary. Two years of being married and living together.

Peeta is a whole different person. It's like he's been reborn. And he much resembles the dandelions in the spring. He is a wonderful husband, he loves me, cherishes me, is patient and kind.

He's successfully running a bakery from our house, selling mostly bread but also creating special orders like cakes. I always have a constant supply of cheese buns.

He is also painting again. He is drawing. The house is covered in his drawings and paintings and I love coming home to the bright colors of his creations. Most of them are of me but I like seeing the way he creates me on the paper. He constantly draws the people of The Seam. Those on their way to the mines, backs bent and bodies aching, he draws the kids as they play in the meadow, Prim falling in love with Rory, my parents and anything else he can get his hands on.

And every morning, there's always a flower waiting on his pillow for when I wake up. It's the little things, the simple gestures of romance that make me smile.

The second bout of the stomach flu has come from the kids Peeta and I watch a couple afternoons a week. The kids aged 3 and 6 months old both had the flu, giving it to me. Peeta had a bread run and I watched the two of them by myself. Their mother insisted she stay but I shooed her off.

And now I was paying for it again. 6 weeks later.

My stomach lurches and I go running, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Peeta rubs my back, holds my hair back and ensures I'm fine.

He offers me water and wipes my mouth with a cloth.

"Happy Anniversary." I say to him.

He laughs gets me settled back into bed before he gets ready for the day.

He sells the bread when the miners go underground. There's enough bread to go around now and nobody misses out. He does a bread run after lunch, delivering all around town before he returns home and starts preparing dough for the next day. With the money he had made, he bought himself a big bakers oven which keeps up with the demand. Next plan was to buy a bakery with his earnings.

It's nice having a house that smells like fresh bread, sugar, and spice.

I must sleep as he trades because when I wake it's midmorning and he brings me toast and a cup of tea.

I manage to stomach that and he sits up with me in bed.

"I'll make you sick again." I tell him.

"I don't mind." He replies.

We were in no rush to have children. I've slowly come around to the idea but we wanted to enjoy our time together while building up a successful business and steady careers. Peeta had plans to have a bakery running within 12 months, opened by his 21st.

For now, we were enjoying our lives.

But I know the way Peeta looks at me when I hold baby Brielle, how I am around Cade.

"You'll make a great mother someday." He tells me. Truth be told, he'd also make a great father.

But we were in no rush.

He leaves me in bed to tidy up. The reaping had taken place last week, a girl from the Seam was reaped and a boy from the Merchant side reaped. They were both 16. They had better odds but stranger things have happened for the lambs who attended the slaughter.

I sleep most of the afternoon with just an unsettled stomach. I've had a few close calls and have resorted to sitting beside the toilet bowl.

My mother has sent over some herbs to put into my tea and a reminder to drink a lot of fluids.

He tickles my back as I lay in bed. A cup of herbal tea drunk and some water to sip on. He hums songs to me and I just rest my eyes. I feel protected and safe in his arms. No matter what will happen, he'll have my back.

The next morning, I spring out of bed and go to the woods with Dad. I hardly go out anymore except for on Sunday's with Dad. We meet well before dawn and make our way through the woods returning just after sunrise with our haul. We always have a cup of tea and a cheese bun before we go back through the fence. Dad going to do the trading and me going home to Peeta.

We usually make love when I return from the woods. He has usually finished for the day and is usually waiting for me at the front door. He closes the door behind us, takes off my coat and leads me down to our bedroom where we usually spend most of the morning under our sheets. Our bed sheets always smell like the woods, sugar, and cinnamon.

Today we check our snares and traps, reset them and try our luck at some game. We end up with a good haul, fat rabbits, squirrels and fowl birds. Dad gives me a bird and he goes to trade quickly before the games start. My stomach still feels a bit queasy but I manage to make it home.

"You alright?" Peeta asks.

"Just feel a little queasy." I tell him.

"Go and lay down and I'll bring you a cup of tea."

I lay down on the couch and Peeta brings me my tea. The Games have just started.

"Should I get your Mom?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine."

He stays at my side as the Games play out. No one is killed in the bloodbath. The Careers give the rest of them a head start as they stand on the pedestals. It's bizarre watching a game that used to be so bloodthirsty resorting to this. I'm confused if this is their tactic but the rest of the tributes run for the safety of the thick bushlands.

A knock at our door wakes us up and its Mom, Dad, and Prim. They've come for lunch and we sit around the table enjoying a spread. Jas comes over with the kids after lunch and Prim plays with Cade out in the garden. Brielle happily sitting on Peeta's lap.

"Are you sick again?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah, I've got that stomach flu again." I tell her, handing Brielle her wooden toy she's dropped.

She studies me for a second and then leaves it. She'll have something to say later on when we're alone.

Prim comes inside with Cade crying.

"What happened?" Mom asks.

"He fell. I'm so sorry, Jas. I was watching him and he…"

"It's fine, Prim. He's a boy who is into everything." Jas assures her as she takes Cade, comforting him. "Hey big boy, let me have a look."

"He'll need it stitched." Mom tells Jas. "Come on, I'll take you back to the house and take a look at it."

Peeta and I stay home with Brielle. She sits on my stomach clapping and giggling. Peeta sits in the chair sketching and occasionally looking over at Brielle and me.

"I know we said we'd wait but that really suits you."

I smile, pulling a silly face at Brielle. "We have a bakery to open first." I remind him.

"I know we do." He smiles. "One day."

I didn't admit to him that I had dreams about our children constantly. Children we'd take to the meadow and watch play. Chubby, blonde haired babies who laid amongst the daisies and sung songs to each other. There were two little babies hanging out in the meadow together. Brother and sister. But I hoped to gift the world with more Mellark's. One's who took the words of the song for granted, who danced in the meadow, painted and baked. Who were the dandelions in the spring.

* * *

 My stomach flu lingers for a few days. The Games play on but are slower and not as gritty as they usually are. The game makers intervene, creating drama and obstacles. The tributes are killed off by game maker devices rather than by each other.

Little Cade shows off his pirate patch that covers the three stitches he needed.

"You're the coolest little pirate." Peeta tells Cade as he sits upon our kitchen bench. We're having dinner, something that has become a normal thing in the two years we've lived next to each other. We usually have dinner after we watch the kids.

Peeta usually bakes a nice loaf of bread or dinner rolls to go with our meal and some type of dessert he makes with Cade. Tonight's was a flaky chocolate creation. One that had my mouth salivating.

Our TV turns on automatically and we know something has happened. Some type of breaking news.

It couldn't be the games, there was still 8 contestants left. Something bigger had happened.

"We interrupt your current screening with breaking news." The newsreader begins. "Reports are coming from the Mansion that President Snow is dead. I repeat, President Snow is dead."

"What?" Peeta asks, coming into the living room.

"President Snow was found by mansion staff this morning unresponsive. Despite numerous attempts to revive him, he could not be revived. He leaves behind his daughter and granddaughter." She states. "There are no words on the games and there will be a press conference held 5 pm Capitol time."

"I did not see that coming." I admit.

"Katniss, he was old. He was probably close to being well into his 90's. It was bound to happen. And his appearances in the public were declining as the years went on."

"Let's just hope his replacement is decent." I say to Peeta, holding Brielle close to my body.

We eat dinner and dessert and play with the kids. Brielle sits on her mother's nap nursing and Cade tucked beside his father.

The games have come to a bit of a standstill and the kids have a moment to breathe. The press conference starts and some young, up and coming politician is appointed after a unanimous vote.

He's in his mid-thirties and has a lot of potential.

"Someone new to ruin our lives." Des adds with a frown, looking down at his two children who he can't really protect.

The games will continue as normal.

"He might do a good job." Jas adds.

"If he keeps our children from starving and sending them into those terrible games then that's when I'll say he's doing a good job." I say.

The next day, the four remaining careers end their lives in an act that is almost similar to last year. A mass-suicide. It leaves District 7 to become the winner of the game.

Johanna Mason appears on screen, slightly pleased that they've won but I see the worry in her eyes. There's uncertainty of what really will happen now that President Snow is dead.

I don't watch anymore as I go running for the toilet.

I leave Peeta to head to my mothers with the baked goods that afternoon. I'll see him for dinner with my parents.

Mom is in the kitchen, putting together salves and lotions.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Still a bit queasy." I tell her. Something that she is making makes my stomach start rolling.

She sits me down and does a quick examination.

"You don't have a temperature." She tells me. "Stomach flus don't linger this long."

She asks me all these questions, mostly about my body and my cycle.

"Don't freak out just yet but could you be pregnant?"

"What, no? Peeta and I have been safe."

"Were you two intimate when you had your first stomach flu?"

"Yes."

"There's a chance that the contraception failed."

"What?"

"If you were sick, it might not have been effective."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because it rarely happens." She tells me.

I rub my temples at a small headache that's coming along. "I can't be pregnant." I tell her. "We're not ready."

"You might not be but let's see."

She examines me, checking my cervix and gets me to take a test. We wait patiently together. Mom holding my hand.

I watch my mother. She's always had this incredible patience and non-judgemental attitude when it comes to her patients. And now, with her 20-year-old daughter sitting in an examination chair, she's calm and I think she's secretly hoping it'll be positive.

"It's time to see the test." She informs me. I exhale a deep breath and she goes to collect my test. She studies it for a long while I start to have doubt.

I had built up in my head in the few minutes of sitting, holding my mother's hand, images of my baby. Images of being pregnant. Of preparing for the baby. Of growing this being inside of my stomach. I caressed my stomach with my free hand and imagined what it would feel like to feel flutters and kicks inside of my stomach. I even imagined Peeta's reaction. Could picture his smile. Could feel his hands on my stomach.

And I fear that it's negative.

"Mom?"

She turns around, tears streaming down her face and I notice the smile as she holds the test.

"You're pregnant."

And I'm not as shocked as I thought I would be.

She embraces me, holding me in her arms tightly and squeezes me. "I know you didn't want this to happen but things happen for a reason."

She wipes the tears from my cheeks, kissing me and smiling at me.

"How do you feel?"

And I smile at her, my lips curving upwards into a beaming smile. A smile that I can feel right down to the tips of my toes.

I touch my stomach and hug my mother once more.

I help her with dinner and we wait for everyone to return home. There was a mandatory viewing tonight and our attention was needed in the square from 7 pm.

"How will you tell him?"

"I don't know." I tell Mom. "Maybe at the meadow."

The front door bursts open, Peeta running inside with Prim following behind.

"What's wrong?" We ask him.

"The peacekeepers left this morning."

"What?" I ask.

"What does that mean?"

"We're not going to the square." My father says running into the house.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving."

"For where?"

"The woods. Now!" It's just after 6:30 and it doesn't leave a lot of time to get to the woods. To save our district.

Peeta and I run home, dodging those who are panicking and running in all different directions. We tell Des and Jas to pack a bag.

Peeta throws some clothes into a bag. I stuff my game bag with our possessions, the plant book, wedding photo and his drawings. We say goodbye to our home and go to find our family. Our friends.

The first bomb drops, coming over us from the west and dropping close to town.

We try to herd people to the meadow but some are scared of the tales they've been told and head right for the firing line.

We hide in the dense trees and try to remain undetected as we escape the district. I help them through the fence, Peeta carries kids who have lost their parents, Dad drags people towards the meadow as bombs fall on our district. Those who went to town had no hope of surviving.

And less than a thousand people make it to the woods. The rest lie under the rubble. We watch from the protection of the woods, our beautiful little town destroyed in a matter of minutes. Our houses were gone, our businesses, our memories all gone.

And we were made an example of. An example towards the other districts to not step out of line or this will become your home.

I'm still unsure what we did to deserve it. A bigger statement would have been to bomb District 1 or 2, not 12.

The fire burns but we're still breathing. These lambs escaped the slaughter.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

_The siren sounds just before lunch. A long, loud shrill that sounds throughout the whole district. A sound that we won’t ever forget._

_We run in droves towards the mines. There are wives crying outside the holding area. Most of the children know what the siren means._

_I knew what it meant from a young age. From when I understood what Dad’s job really was. I always had nightmares of the siren sounding and Dad never making it out._

_Now my nightmare was becoming a reality._

_I comfort Prim and find our mother who is hoping our father makes it out alive._

_Men and women are being carted out of the mine via the lift, deposited with black smoke chasing them._

_They cough and splutter and collapse at the feet of their family._

_I pray for a miracle._

_But the miracle is slowly fading as the lift isn’t bringing up people as quickly as it was._

_I know it’s time to grieve and take my mother and sister home._

_But there's a creak, the tell-tale sign of the lift making it's way up the shaft._

_And a group of 6 exits the lift, coughing, spluttering and covered in coal dust._

_And the last person to exit is my father, injured, unconscious but alive. Gus Hawthorne drags him out of the lift to be treated and my mother cries tears of joy as other families cry tears of pain and heartache as their loved ones are gone._

_And I won’t forget the generosity of people the following days and weeks after the accident._

_Especially from Peeta, gifting our family with a loaf of bread when he knew Dad couldn’t provide for the family like he had been._

_The bread kept the hunger pains away. Kept Prim’s tears away. Made my family smile and rejoice in the fact that we were still together._

_And I’d never let that gratitude go unpaid._

* * *

 

“Have you told him.” Mom asks me.

I shake my head and hand her the last of the bandages as she splints a leg of an orphaned child. It was mostly Seam folk that made it beyond the fence. A lot of the Merchant residents were caught in the bombing.

Only a few made it out, running through the back streets towards the Seam and to the meadow where we got them all out.

“We really haven’t had a moment to be alone.” I tell her.

She nods, understanding all too well.

We’re starting to run out of water and food. We try our best to hunt but most of the food has been pushed further into the woods. We try our best to move further towards the lake but with some of the injured residents, we’re limited.

Just after midday, the birds fall silent.

“It’s a hovercraft.” I jump, running towards the tree line that overlooks the meadow. Dad joins me just as the hum sounds of the craft. Everyone else prepares to gather their things to run further into the woods.

They’ve come back for the lambs.

The Hawthorne men join us at the tree.

The hovercraft slows and lands in the meadow.

But it's not a Capitol hovercraft. It's another district. A District that supposedly hasn't existed since the first rebellion.

The men that exit the hovercraft go running towards town trying to see if anyone is alive but they'll see that no one in town has survived. They'll assume we've all been killed.

But another hovercraft lands beside the first and those who exit this craft run for the woods. They run for us. They're not peacekeepers, not in white uniforms. They're in grey with District 13 on the sleeve of their uniforms.

My father and Gus Hawthorne go to greet these soldiers.

“Hi, you must be the residents of District 12.” The first guy asks.

Dad looks at us and back to the guy. "What's remaining."

“How many?” He asks.

"We think less than a thousand." Gus tells him. "We need food, water, and urgent medical attention. There's a lady due to give birth very soon too."

The commander nods. “We can arrange transportation to District 13. If you’d like to come with us now.”

Dad asks to speak to everyone first.

 "They're taking us to 13." He announces to everyone. 

“13 doesn’t exist.”

The commander speaks up. “I know this must be a lot to take in but we’ve got plenty of room for you all. District 13 has survived all these years. We’ve adapted. We’d be willing to have you all come and join us.” He says. “My name is Boggs and it’s nice to meet you all.”

It doesn’t take much to win us over. The thought of food, water, shelter and a bed to sleep in has people moving.

The soldiers come and help triage those who need urgent medical attention. They’re carried onto the hovercraft.

“Katniss, you should go.” Mom says.

“I’m fine.” I tell her.

“You should go.” Mom insists.

Peeta catches on that something is up. He had a feeling something was going on the last couple of days but I told him everything was fine.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” I reassure him. “I’ll go with everyone else.”

Boggs tells the first hovercraft to head back as the second begins to fill with those who are uninjured. Mostly children and women.

"We won't be too long, this one should be back quicker than the first one." Boggs says pointing to the second hovercraft. "It's only on the other side of the woods." He tells us, pointing towards the mountain ranges.

I wonder how close Dad and I were to the actual border of 13 when we retreated into the woods. I wondered if we kept swimming if we'd end up in 13.

“Are you getting on this one?” Gale asks Madge. She has Posy hanging off her side.

“I’ll wait.”

She's changed from the quiet girl I grew up. She's a fighter. She's strong. She can throw a knife and shoot an arrow. Gale has taught her how to hunt over the last couple of years and she takes my old bow and arrow. She's got a good eye on her and never comes back empty-handed.

She’s not the precious girl I always imagined she was.

She lost her mother and father two nights ago. She was with Gale in The Seam and couldn't get back to get them out. Their house was bombed first. Gale and she were supposed to have their toasting yesterday. Gale promised her they'd get married in 13. He'd give her the toasting she wanted.

We watch the second hovercraft leave and we hang out, knowing they won't be too much longer. Boggs told us to sit tight as The Capitol was still doing aerial watches.

I can see the willow tree not far from here and grab Peeta’s hand.

"We'll be back." I tell my father and we head for the willow tree.

We stand under the branches out of view and I hold him for the first time after a few days. Really hold him. He caresses my hair, touches my chin and cheeks and kisses me. It's a kiss of relief.

“I never imagined we’d be here today.” He admits.

“I never imagined myself to want to be a bride.” I laugh.

He laughs, kisses me softly on the lips and looks into my eyes. “There’s something different about you.”

“I haven’t bathed in two days.” I tell him.

“No something else. You’re glowing.”

“It’s probably sweat.”

He shakes his head, laughing. “I love you, do you know that?”

“I do. I have known that forever.” I tell him. I grab his hand, holding it within mine. “Here I am, standing beside you, my husband, telling you that I love you so much. Reminding you that despite our losses, we still stand.”

“Here I am standing, telling you that you’re all I need. You’ve all I’ve ever needed, Katniss.”

I take the hand that I am holding and bring it to my stomach. “And I’m also here standing, telling you that two will become three.”

And his face goes from confusion, to shock then to realization.

“You’re pregnant?” He asks.

I nod, keep his hand pressed to my stomach. "I found out before you burst through the door to save us."

“But we were careful.”

“Things happen for a reason.” I say to him. “Are you happy? It wasn’t in our plan.”

“Either were firebombs.” He adds. “I’m happy. I’m so incredibly happy.”

We don’t have much time to celebrate. The hovercraft returns and more of us pile on. Peeta urges me to go and I don’t argue with him. I’m exhausted and know that it’s not just me that I have to take care of anymore. I have our child growing within me. A child that needs all the protection and love I can give it before it enters this world.

Peeta promises me he’ll see me soon and I kiss him deeply.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He murmurs, caressing my stomach. “Both of you.”

On the flight to 13, there’s talk over the intercom.

_“Capitol planes are going on patrol. Coming from the east. Return to stations immediately.”_

I grab a hold of Madge’s hand. “They’ll be fine.” She says. “We’ve survived two days in the open. What’s another day?”

* * *

I come to it a few

hours later in a hospital bed.

Mom is asleep

beside me. It's awfully quiet on the wing. I look around confused, wondering what happened.

Mom stirs and smiles up at me. “Hey, how are you feeling?” She asks.

“I’ve got a headache.” I tell her rubbing my temples. I see I’m connected to all these machines. One with clear fluid going into my arm.

"That's an IV." Mom tells me. "It's hydrating you." She explains. "You passed out when we arrived." I nod and look at another machine.

 "That's just a heart monitor."

“Am I OK?”

"Yeah, they just think it was dehydration. They want to keep you in overnight to make sure everything is fine."

“The baby?” I ask her, dreading to ask that question. I rub my stomach hoping the baby is still within me.

“Fine. The Doctor’s said you’re quite healthy considering the dehydration. They think you’re around 6 weeks.”

I smile and close my eyes, relishing in the fact that I haven’t lost the baby.

“Is Peeta back yet?” I ask.

Mom frowns. “There are still aerial patrols going on. They’re still out there but they’ve got food and water that will last them a few days.”

“They’re so unprotected.”

“We were too, Katniss but we made it here.”

“What happens if The Capitol get them?”

“I don’t know.” She tells me, running her hand along my forehead. “We just hope we’ll get them first.”

* * *

 

"Katniss, I am quite pleased with your stats." The Doctor tells me the next morning. "How are you feeling?"

“Better.”

“Good.” She smiles. “We can discharge you if you like. You have quarters assigned to you, which you're more than welcome to return to. Your belongings have been taken to them."

I nod, thanking her for helping me.

“Katniss, would you like to see your baby?” She asks me.

My eyes well with tears. If I couldn’t have my husband at my side to comfort me, maybe my baby would comfort me until he returned home.

“Yes.”

Mom, Prim, and Madge sit beside me. They hold my hand as the Doctor performs an ultrasound. All this technology was overwhelming. We didn't have access to any of this in the District. We didn't even get to see our unborn baby until it was born.

“It could be a bit early.” She reminds us as she searches.

Our eyes are trained to the screen, waiting to see some sort of life.

And she stops and smiles.

“There it is.” She tells us, pointing to the screen. It’s just a sac, no outline or form of a baby but to know its growing makes my whole body relax and a smile comes to my face.

“When my husband is back, can we show him?”

“Of course.” She tells me. “We’ll get a better reading in two weeks.” She smiles. “Congratulations.”

I'm discharged, given District 13 issued clothes and lead to my new quarters. Mom, Dad, and Prim will be on the floor above. As will Madge and Gale. Peeta and I will be on the floor with the families. Jas, Des, and the kids will be next door to us. The quarters are quite big with a separate living space to where the bedrooms are. These are for the families. They smell old and musty like they haven't been used in a number of years.

I find our possessions in a cupboard near our bed.

I unpack them all, finding a space for the few possessions we brought with us. They resemble the life we once had.

I place our wedding picture on top of the cubby. I reach into my pocket, pulling out the ultrasound photo and place the photo on top.

“We’ll be together soon.”

* * *

 

I walk with Madge down to the dining hall. We walk passed rebels, soldiers, victors, and tributes. Most of the rebels are from The Capitol. They had a plan. A plan that has been in place for quite a few years now but nothing that could have been done.

The death of President Snow sent things haywire and they had to get out before it was too late. They barely made it out of The Capitol undetected. Many were left stranded as the hovercraft flew out. Haymitch made it out, along with Esme and a few other Victors.

I didn't realize how many wanted to turn on The Capitol. How many were planning a rebellion?

Haymitch finds me in the dining hall. He looks exhausted.

“Where’s the boy?” He asks.

“They’re still in the woods of 12.” I tell him.

“I’m glad you made it all out alive.” He says.

"Peeta isn't safe yet."

“He’ll be fine.”

“They’re still doing aerial patrols.”

“They won’t target them.”

He goes to turn and leave but I grab his shirt.

“What is going on? How long has this been going on for?” I ask.

He looks around the dining hall. “Meet me at my quarters in 30 minutes and I will tell you everything.”

I nod and he walks off. I go and line up for my meal and take a seat with my family, the Hawthorne’s and Jas and the kids.

“Look at how many rebels there are.” Madge comments. “I can’t believe they escaped.”

“Not all of them.” Prim adds.

I eat my meal, trying to force every bite down but it comes back up and I only just manage to run from the hall and throw up in a bin.

“You Ok?” Mom asks.

“Yeah just didn’t agree with me.”

“Maybe there’s something else we can get you.”

I manage to eat some toast and wash it down with water.

I sneak off quickly and head to where Haymitch's quarters were. He was closer to command with a lot of the rebels close by.

I knock on his door and it opens quickly. Effie Trinket is seated inside on a couch.

"Is this her?" She asks Haymitch.

And Haymitch nods. Effie smiles and comes towards me, embracing me in her arms. “I’ve heard so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, only good things.” Haymitch adds.

“Many good things.” She adds with a smirk. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

She doesn’t leave the quarters but heads into the bedroom.

I take a seat and he stands. “What has the boy told you?”

“Nothing. What is going on?”

"The rebellion, it's been brewing for years now. We just had to wait for the perfect moment." He explains. "Bannock basically kick-started the rebellion. His death, people saw how unfair it was. People were realizing how corrupt the government was. How corrupt the games were. Bannock was unlawfully killed. The game makers saw that he could be a threat, saw how he worked out the arena and got rid of him the only way that seemed logical. They couldn't let him win and get away with it. So they killed him, made it seem like a mutt. It's happened before and they didn't like being showed up." He says. "I showed them up but they had no other option to let me win. Bannock, there were still a number of tributes left. Bannock's family paid for it."

“With the fire.”

"Yes. They pulled the same trick with me and my family. This just seemed like an accident the bakery going up in flames. They made it seem like an oven was faulty and sparked the fire. It was two peacekeepers ordered to start the fire and rid of the threat, to show the family that no one shows them up. But Peeta survived and they've been keeping an eye on him."

“Is that why you’ve done what you’ve done?”

"Yes. He had no one and Bannock's death affected me in a different way than it usually does. I usually drink my troubles way and wait until the next year but I knew we had to fight for justice. I couldn't watch any more families torn apart for the sake of entertainment and gain. That's why I joined the fight."

“So, why have the careers been committing suicide towards the end of the games?”

"It was their way of silently rebelling. They had realized how unfair it was becoming, that's why there have been no Career winners for the last few years because they've been silently protesting."

“Are their families alive?”

Haymitch shakes his head. “Coincidental accidents but it hasn’t stopped the other careers to do the same. They knew what they were risking, even their mentors knew. They wanted to join the fight.” He tells me. “What else do you want to know?”

“I don’t know.”

“There’s a lot, I know.” He says. “But I’ll do my best to inform you of everything that has happened and lead to us being in District 13.”

“Who started the rebellion?”

"It's been underground for a number of years. Mostly in The Capitol, they staged secret late night meetings, formed groups and it slowly spread.

 The Victors would attend meetings, learn as much as they could and then returned home, passing the word along. Some peacekeepers and politicians were willing to bend our way and gave us things we needed. It was a slow work in progress but Snow didn't predict it. We had the upper hand, ready to strike the moment we were to return home but Snow died and the new guy had an inkling and stepped in before we could finalize the plan. It was a perfect time for him because most of the Victors were already in The Capitol and he arrested most of them before we even realized what was going on."

“And why did he bomb 12? He planned to herd us to the square and drop the bombs on us.”

“12 had no significance to him. He would wipe 12 out to get to the rebels, to show them that destroying a District was easy. The other districts don’t know what happened to 12 but we’ll show them.”

"He killed 90 percent of the District."

"I know." Haymitch says. "It's just 9000 fewer people he has to feed as he sees it."

“So what’s the plan now? Are they going back for the rest of them?”

“The minute the aerial patrols stop.” He tells me. “The plan from here is to build an army, get people to join the fight and we’ll infiltrate when we can. We’ve got persuasive figures on our side. We’ll do what we can to better the lives of the rest of the country.”

“Why 13?”

"13 has a stockpile of military defense. The strongest defense of any District. And they've been planning for this for the last 78 years." He says. "But they're just as afraid of the new guy. The previous presidents had a peaceful truce with 13, letting them do their own thing but this new guy, there's no stopping him. He knows where 13 is."

“Did Peeta know any of this?”

"No. It was to protect him." Haymitch says. "There were only a few people who knew the whole plan."

“Who do they have?”

“Half the Victors.”

My head spins. “What is Coin like?”

He shrugs his shoulders.

“What does that mean?”

“Judge her for yourself.”

I thank him for what he’s told me.

“You can come and find me if you want to know anything else.”

I stand to leave and turn around. “Are you sure they’re rescuing the rest of them?”

“Yes. The second it’s clear.”

“Good because I don’t want Peeta missing out on the pregnancy.”

“You’re pregnant?” Haymitch asks. There’s a softness to his face, a small smile forming.

“Yes. Only 6 weeks.”

“Does the boy know?”

I nod. “Told him yesterday morning.”

“I bet he is over the moon?”

“It’s the happiest I’ve seen him in a very long time.” I tell him and go to step out of his quarters.

“Katniss, thank you for what you’ve done for him. I’m glad he found you.”

I smile and leave. I feel a bit better understanding what the plan is. Especially now expecting a baby.  I wanted change. I wanted freedom. I didn’t want to watch my little lamb line up for the slaughter. Await their death. Fear death.

I wanted my little lamb to play in the meadow, play amongst the dandelions and chase the other lambs in the meadow.

* * *

He kisses me awake after midnight. 36 whole hours of being in the woods.

And he is here, in my arms.

I cry into his neck, holding him tightly to my body.

He’s still in the clothes he wore when we escaped. “I told you, _always_.” He whispers into my ear.

“You’re home.” I tell him, embracing him tighter.

I follow him to the bathroom and strip him out of his dirty clothes. He has cuts, bruises, scrapes and grazes all over his body. His prosthetic is filthy and his leg is red and sore from wearing it for four days straight. He should probably go to the hospital but for now, he just wants to be with me and I want him all to myself.

I sit him down in the shower, let the spray fall over him and I wash him. He rests his eyes and I do the work. He deserves the rest. I knew what it was like in the woods. No one really slept when we were out there.

I help him into some pajamas, help him to bed and tuck the covers around our bodies. He dozes on and off and I just watch him sleep.

“You should sleep.” He murmurs.

“I know. I will. I just want to watch you for a little while.” I tell him, pushing the curls out of his eyes. “I saw our baby.”

“Yeah?”

“It wasn’t much but it’s the start of our family.” I tell him softly, nuzzling his nose with my own. “I can take you to see it tomorrow.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

* * *

 

I hear the sobs sounding from a supply closet. A week ago The Capitol dropped bombs on us and we were pushed further down underground but no one was hurt. A little bit of damage but 13 got right back into working.

Mom is working in the hospital. Prim is being trained as a doctor. Dad has become a soldier and making his way high up in the ranks.

Most of 12 have become soldiers. Trained up with tactical skills and learning how to use weapons.

I’m on my way to training having visited Peeta up in the kitchen. He’s become the resident baker and enjoys it. It keeps him busy most of the day but he has free afternoons if he finishes early.

I haven’t been assigned a lot. I teach archery and other hunting tricks and tips. I’m not allowed to overdo it and 13 are keeping a close eye on me. Ensuring I'm not overworking myself. I go to fortnightly check-ups at the hospital for tests and monitoring. The only thing that really motivates me is seeing my baby. Peeta usually comes along too. 

I’m around 16 weeks now and there’s a small bump. Nothing too noticeable but people know I’m pregnant.

I open the door to the closet.

“Hello?”

There is a silence and then a little hiccup.

“Esme, is that you?” I call. She had been known to hide in closets.

“I’m fine.” She says.

I find her behind some school supplies and sit down beside her.  Esme was supposed to be recording a propo to announce 13 was ‘alive and well' after the bombing.

But from the sounds of it, it didn’t go so well.

“What happened?”

“I can’t keep doing this. I’m hurting him.” She cries.

“Who?”

“Connor.”

He was the winner of the previous year and the two of them had become quite close. Esme was head over heels for Connor. Conner fancied Esme as well. He was from 4. He had the persona of being a pretty boy but deep down, he was this soft 18-year-old who was being sold as some type of sex symbol. He was much like his mentor Finnick. Finnick wasn't coping since he arrived here ten weeks before. His lover was in The Capitol under the watchful eye of President Anpu.

“I know, Esme.” I comfort her. She had no family that made it to 13. She just wanders the hallway like a ghost.

“I can’t be their thing. I just can’t. The more I speak, the worse it is for Connor. He’s getting worse, Katniss.”

I embrace her and let her cry.

“Esme, they’re gone to get him.”

“What?”

“They’ve gone to get him. A group of them. Volunteers only. The Capitol’s systems are offline, it’s the only time to get in there.”

“I have to go.”

"They are close to being there. They left a couple of hours ago." I tell her. "You should go and find the others. Especially Finnick."

She runs off, brushing the tears from her cheeks to find Finnick and sit with him.

Fifteen victors made it to 13. The rest were in The Capitol or in hiding in their own District. They were hoping to bring back quite a number of them tonight.

Peeta is in our quarters reading a book.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” I smile and go and sit on his lap.

“Where’d you go?”

“I found Esme.”

“Crying?”

I nod. “She’s been through a lot.”

Peeta nods and holds me. His hands come to my stomach and he caresses my belly. Talking nonsense to the baby. It's the thing he does every day. It's tedious but it reminds us of the things we have in life. Reminds us of all the good things that we have.

Last night I heard him singing. I was asleep, tired after a few nights of sleeplessness and finally fell asleep. We were back in our quarters after the bombing. And I felt comfortable and safe back in his arms. He sang an old song his father used to sing to him as a child.

And I laid there, pretending to sleep and listened to him sing to our baby. I felt a slight movement inside me and then nothing but calmness. He kissed my stomach and whispered ‘I love you’ before he went back to sleep.

He was going to be a great father.

It was reflection time. Our half an hour of family time before dinner. He usually returned to work for a couple of hours after dinner to prepare the dough to be baked in the morning for breakfast.

And he had other ideas for reflection time. Actually, I did.

He picks me up and carries me to our bedroom. Our clothes fall to the floor.

And he holds me after. His hand tickling my back and my belly nestled between us.

“How many children will we have?” I ask him.

“How many do you want?”

“At least two.” I tell him. “How many do you want?”

“Two or four?”

“Why not three?”

“I want an even number.” He laughs.

“We might not end up with two of each. It could be 3 and 1 or all of the same gender.”

“I don’t care. We’ve got plenty of love to share around.”

I smile. “I just want to know our children will live a free life.”

“This is what this is all for.”

“I know it’s just a lot of uncertainty.”

“There is, we just have to have hope I guess.”

We redress and head down for dinner. He stays behind to prep and I head back to my quarters. Not everyone returned to their original quarters and were reassigned. Some families were downgraded. Some were upgraded. There was still plenty of room.

I wave goodnight to Jas, Des, and the kids and go to shower and head to bed.

Peeta wakes me when he returns.

“You have to come.”

“What’s happened?” I ask.

“It’s Esme.”

I dress and follow Peeta to the hospital. There's a lot of commotion within the hospital. The team is back and it looks as if they're successful. There's victors everywhere, some who are hardly hurt and other's who are hard to recognize. Pain and torture is all I see in their eyes.

Especially Johanna Mason.

There is an unconscious Connor being pushed further down the hallway with his wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed. He looks dreadful. He’s lost half his body weight. The poor kid has been through a lot.

“Where’s he going?” I ask Peeta.

“To isolation.”

“What?”

“Come with me.” He leads me into a room where Haymitch and Effie are sitting vigil.

Esme is in a neck brace.

“What happened?” I ask them all, going towards Esme to ensure she’s still alive.

“Connor almost strangled her.”

“What?”

"There's something wrong with him." Haymitch tells me. "The Capitol has done something to him."

“He’s a monster. She’s not ever going to associate with him again.” Effie cries.

“It’s not his fault.” Haymitch calms her down. “The Doctor’s think he’s been hijacked with tracker jacker venom and tortured with distorted videos of Esme. She’s been made to seem like the bad guy.”

"They basically turned him into a 200-pound killing machine." Peeta finishes. "Turned him into a weapon that could do their work for him."

“Can they reverse it?” I ask.

“That’s what they’re trying to figure out now.”

Peeta takes me back to our room. There was nothing we could do tonight. Haymitch and Effie would keep a bedside vigil of Esme.

“Will she be fine?”

“Physically, yes.” Peeta answers. “Mentally, probably not.”

I cuddle into him, holding him tightly to me. “I’m so glad we were never in the games.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

“What do you think so far?” Peeta asks me.

He’s been focusing his free time on this cake. A cake for Finnick and Annie’s wedding. The cake is large enough to feed the whole district. And not just a tiny portion, a huge serving of cake. There’s been extra food allocated for the wedding. The whole district is invited with their schedules reading ceremony for the whole of the afternoon period. They found old instruments in some storage room and many of the residents were practicing to play for the event.

I was excited to dance and just forget about the rebellion for just a day.

“It’s beautiful.” I tell him, swinging my legs from the bench I sit on.

“You think?”

“Perfect.” I tell him with a smile. I rub my belly. I’m at 26 weeks and there is officially a bump and movements. Lot’s of movements and kicks. I spend most of my days holding my belly and rubbing it.

It's Peeta's favorite thing to do as well. We spend our evenings in bed feeling the kicks and movements.

“Do you think they’ll like it?”

“They’ll love it." I smile. 

He places a fondant dolphin onto the cake and deems it is perfect.

“Let’s go and get ready.”

He takes my hand and we head for our quarters.

A lot has happened in the last 10 weeks. Districts have become our ally, District 2 was the last to join the fight just a couple of weeks ago. Esme walks the hallways like a ghost, hiding in supply closets and empty rooms when she’s not needed. Connor is being treated for his hijacking. Soldiers are preparing for war. Many of them have been shipped off already in groups they’ve been assigned to.

Prim is quickly advancing in her training as a doctor. Mom is practicing her skills and is become well respected within the hospital.

We walk down to the big dining room where the wedding is taking place and stand with my family. Prim stands with Rory who can’t keep his eyes off of her. Mom and Dad stand side by side, smiling at each other throughout the ceremony. I hold Peeta’s hand and smile at him throughout the ceremony. It reminded me of our wedding.

After the kiss, the band plays and District 12 shows everyone how to dance.

“Come on.” I grab Peeta’s hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

He laughs as we move around the floor. It’s slower paced music, getting everyone into the mood but I don’t mind weaving around the dance floor with Peeta and watching everyone laugh and smile.

I tire quickly and take a seat at a table where Jas sits with Brielle clapping along to the beat. Little Brielle has grown so quickly in the last 5 months we've been here. She's close to turning 1. She can stand on her own. She scoots around the furniture. Is an excellent crawler. She'll be walking in no time. Cade loves his new life. He loves going to the nursery every day. He loves his new house. Going to watch the soldiers train. Going to the underground meadow with the hummingbirds and down to the farm.

“How are you feeling?” Jas asks me.

“Exhausted.” I tell her.

“You danced up a storm.” She laughs and I reach for baby Brielle.

She happily comes to me, reaching for my hair and going to pull at the long strands. Jas scolds her but I smile at her. “You’re so cheeky.” I tell Brielle and kiss her chubby cheek.

She was adored here with her chubby cheeks, dark hair and grey eyes. She always was smiling, especially with the extra food she was getting. She wasn’t a little skinny thing like her brother had been.

Peeta has gone to get the cake and I entertain Brielle. I take her up to dance, sitting her on my hip, swaying from side to side and spinning around. She giggles and laughs and I laugh along with her.

I seriously couldn’t wait until my little one was here. I feel the baby move and smile and continue to dance with Brielle.

The cake is wheeled out. Finnick and Annie hug Peeta both, thanking them for the cake and they say a few words before they cut it. The cake is smeared into Finnick's face and Annie's giggle echoes throughout the dining room. The music starts again and the cake is distributed to everyone.

Esme has snuck off.  She was there for the propo and that was all. Nothing could be done to console the girl. Haymitch and Effie kept an eye on her but all she wanted was her revenge and to go to The Capitol which she was continually denied.

Peeta and I share a piece of cake and go and dance some more.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he rests his hands on my hips as we slow dance. Mom and Dad are in the same slow dance position across the room and deep in the moment. Rory and Prim awkwardly dance with each other.

I rest my head on Peeta’s shoulder and he holds me to his body.

We disappear when I start to tire. A lot of people have left for their quarters for the night, others remain out, dancing and celebrating.

Peeta helps me to bed, helps me get undressed and into my nightgown that is getting too small for me each passing day.

He helps me to bed, tucks the covers around my body and wishes me a good night before he heads back down to the kitchen.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

I struggle out of bed. Pushing up off the mattress and to my feet. I scan my forearm and see I'm schedule free and frown. I get dressed, knowing I'm running late for breakfast.

My schedule was reduced within the last few weeks and all I was good for was incubating the baby. 13 were scared of me breaking whereas in 12 we were bred tough. We worked right up until we were due. Women were always working right up to the day they went into labor. Women were in the mines in the middle of their shift when they went into labor and waited until the shift was over, delivering a baby a couple of hours after work finished. I wasn't afraid of work and wish I could be more useful but I was left to my own devices, to rest my feet, time to nap and eat. I took up knitting, Effie teaching me and we created some outfits for the baby.

I was still training the soldiers, creating star shooters but that was only for a couple of hours in the afternoon.

My father had been promoted within the ranks and would be second in command when his squad was shipped off to The Capitol.

Which I knew would be soon.

I kiss Peeta when I make it down to the dining hall and collect my special protein meal. They wanted a healthy and strong baby that would hopefully go on to become a soldier.

I didn't want a soldier, I wanted a baker.

I wanted to go home.

I eat amongst the Victor's. They're all so broken and damaged, I actually feel sorry for them. They have no family left. They have no ownership of themselves and had become just a piece in a never-ending game.

“They’re sending people tonight.”

My ears perk up. Everyone had kept this from me. Remained quiet and babied me, scared the stress would endanger the baby or me.

But I could handle it. I wasn’t this fragile thing, I wouldn’t break knowing my father was going to fight the war.

I just hoped it was a short mission.

I find Dad down at the training center after my ultrasound. He's talking to his team, discussing tactics and learning how to use equipment and tools. He'll be second in charge. Gus Hawthorne was also on this team.

Gale and Gus had been creating traps and weapons based on their years of hunting in the woods. My father didn't have a part of it, he just learned to use weapons and increase his skill. He was faster and more deadly. He could shoot an arrow with a better precision and was eventually gifted with a specialty made bow and arrow. Beetee created it for him and Dad cherished it.

"Hi, darling." He smiles at me as the team disperses to go and say goodbye.

"Hi, Dad."

He touches my belly, rubbing it gently and smiles at me. “How’s my little lamb?”

I rub my stomach as well. “Good. Getting very good at kicking me right in the ribs.”

“You were a rib kicker.” Dad tells me as we sit down. “I used to always watch you in your mother’s stomach, watch your little limbs move and kick. And you loved kicking your Mom in the ribs.”

I laugh. “Obviously this is payback?”

“Could be.” He laughs. The lines beside his eyes crinkle and I know he’s recalling those memories.

“What was Prim like?”

“Quiet, very mellow and calm.” He says. “She just used to occasionally turn over and maybe just give your Mom a slight nudge every once in awhile.”

“Very true to her nature.”

Dad smiles. “What’s up?”

“I heard they’re sending soldiers tonight.”

He looks down at his hands and nods his head. “I was going to tell you.”

“Dad, I’m not going to break.” I tell him. “You’re fighting for a better future for your family. You’re fighting for your grandchild as well. We’re proud of you. We support your decision and choices.”

“I just want you to be realistic.” He says. “I might not come back.”

I inhale a deep breath. Losing my father would be hard but the fight was worth losing.

“I know.” I tell him. I reach into my pocket and place an ultrasound into his hands. I had my scan the day before and didn’t get a chance to see him. “Just know, when you’re scared or doubting the mission, look at this. This is what you’re fighting for.” I smile. “You’re fighting for your lamb.” I laugh. That’s what Dad was calling the baby. “We love you and support you.”

He embraces me tightly in his arms, kissing my forehead and inhaling the smell of my hair.

“I’m doing this for everyone’s families as well.” He whispers.

“I know you are.” I reply. “Make us proud.”

“I love you so much, Katniss. And if I don’t see you again, I want you to know you’ll make a great mother.”

Tears well in my eyes and I try to not cry in front of my father. He wipes my tears, kisses my head again and turns to leave. He has people to say goodbye to and a mission to prepare for.

I watch him leave the training center. He turns around before he steps out the door, the ultrasound in his hand, and he waves goodbye to me. Whistles a little tune he used to whistle in the woods and leaves.

He had futures to create.

I go to my quarters after lunch and lay down, resting my feet and eyes.

We had 6 weeks to go. Plans were in place for my labor, my mother would be the one to deliver the baby.  She was doing her best to organize the birth I had wanted with local flowers, scents and the layout of the room. I wanted a very homely experience, not something that felt sterile.

There’s a little knock at my door and go and answer it. It’s Jas and Brielle. Cade was at the crèche for another hour.

“Thought we’d pop in for a visit.” Jas smiles. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, just a little tired.”

“Rest as much as you can.” She tells me smiling.

Brielle sits with me, cuddling me. I missed our time together. I hardly got to see the kids unless it was at dinnertime or a passing visit in the hallway.

“I have to say goodbye to Des this afternoon.” Jas tells me. I can see how upset she is. How she tries to fight back the tears.

I grasp her hand in mine, squeezing it and giving her a supportive smile. “I just said goodbye to, Dad.”

“How’d you do it?”

"You just have to. Remind each other of how much you love him and how proud you are."

“He’s doing it for the kids.”

“Most of them are.” I say. “Just think of our little lambs and their future.”

She cries and I comfort her. “Have hope. Have nothing but hope.”

I send her off to say goodbye to her husband and Peeta returns to me for our half an hour of reflection time.

We hold each other on our couch and he calms the baby, talking to it. Only his voice really could calm the baby.

“I said goodbye to your father.” He tells me.

“How was he?”

“Trying to hold it together.” Peeta says. “He embraced me, told me to look after you.”

“He loves you like a son.”

“I love him too.” He tells me. “He was on his way to say goodbye to your Mom and Prim.”

“Prim will be a mess.”

“She’s stronger than you think.” He reminds me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

* * *

 

A week later, there's a call for medical personnel to head to The Capitol to treat the injured along the way.

I see Prim raise her hand. They’re be leaving by tonight.

“No, you’re not going.” I tell her after the call goes out.

“I’m not a baby. I want to do this.”

"It's a war, Prim. People are dying. They're being killed every minute. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger."

“I’m 16.”

“You’re not going. Dad’s gone I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I’ll be safe.” She tells me, holding me in her arms. “I’ll be safe.”

“Please Prim. I want you here. I want you holding my hand when I have this baby. I can't-do it without you."

"Yes, you can. You'll have Mom and Peeta at your side." She says. "And I might be back by then."

“I don’t want you to go. I have to protect you.” I tell her.

“You’ve been protecting me my whole life. It’s time to let me go. You have something else that needs to be protected. Something much more fragile and smaller than me.” She says touching my belly. “You have to let me go.”

Dad was somewhere in The Capitol, clearing a path into town. He was still alive as were most of his team.

Prim hugs me goodbye the next day, we hold each other tightly in the meal room and don’t say a word.

She’s almost as tall as me now. We see eye to eye. She’s no longer my little sister.

And there was going to be a point where I had to let her go. I was about to become a mother and Prim was old enough to make decisions for herself.

Rory had flown out last night to head to the fight. His brother and father already in the middle of the war zone. Gale was a part of the star squad. A squad filled with victors and a propo team. They were taking footage as they went along, trying to inspire those to join the fight and report first-hand footage. They were due to leave today.

“Be safe Little Duck.” I tell her.

She smiles at me, touches my belly and leaves me standing there as she walks off to find my mother.

I had to supportive of her.

* * *

 

“Katniss.” I feel the warm hands of Peeta shaking me awake. “Katniss.”

I roll into his warmth and cuddle into him. “Hmm.”

“We have to get up.”

"What's happened?" I ask him. Dad's been gone nearly two weeks. Prim has been gone a few days.

“Come with me.”

He helps me get dressed. He's already in his clothes. He should be down in the kitchen.

I slip into my shoes and follow behind him. Follow behind the masses of people who move towards the auditorium.

President Coin stands on the platform.

“Thank you for joining me so early.” She tells us. “I will be leaving for The Capitol in a few hours.” She tells us.

There are murmurs and whispers. She’d only be going if something had happened.

“What’s happened?” I ask Peeta. He shakes his head and I turn back to Coin.

“Our armies have infiltrated The Capitol.” She tells us. “There should be news shortly on how our forces went. We have secured Capitol planes that will be heading straight to the mansion where the President is offering his home to those who are in need of shelter and food.”

“She’s going to blow up innocent people?” I ask Peeta through gritted teeth. “This is insane.”

He grabs my hand, shushing me as we listen to her. "We should either hear a surrender from The President or we will forcefully be the winners, taking him and other Capitol people as prisoners who will be trialed for their crimes of inhumane abuse."

“What she’s doing is inhumane.” I whisper.

“I will leave you in the hands of Commander Pyke and will update you when we are successful.” She tells us. “For now, please return to your schedules.”

She leaves the stage and I turn to Peeta. “She’s up to something.”

He shushes me again and leads me away from the crowds to a quiet hallway.

“What is it?” I ask him.

"Gus and Gale have created a trap. It's their trap that will win the war."

“What?”

“The President will have a shield of children and civilians in front of the Mansion. He has called people to the slaughter.”

“What?”

“It’s a trap. He’s waiting to see how we react.” Peeta tells me. “And by creating a barrier of children, they become the targets. Gus and Gale’s trap is like the reaping, throw all these kids together and drop a bomb on them. That attracts attention, brings more people in like civilians and peacekeepers and more bombs go off, killing more people.”

“How do you know this?”

“I heard Gale talking about it. One of the pilots confirmed it yesterday, they had a plane ready to go, filled with parachutes.”

“Ones similar to the games.” I say. “They won’t know any different.”

“And with a Capitol hovercraft, they’ll think its food and water.”

I rub my temples. “Does Madge know?”

He shakes his head. “She has no idea…”

“Peeta, innocent children.”

“I know. It’s revenge they see it as. It’s 78 years worth of games. It’s nearly 2,000 lives they’re trying to seek revenge on. It’s thousands of families they’re doing this for.”

“It’s wrong.”

“I know.”

I bury my face into his neck and try to not cry. “I want to go home, Peeta. I don’t want to be here. I want to be in our house by the meadow. I want to have dandelions, fresh air, the birds and cheese buns. I want to have this baby in our home.”

He kisses me, consoling me and trying to rid of the tears. "Come on, no tears." He tells me.

There’s a call for a team of medics to be on standby for the casualties they are expecting. My mother volunteers to go.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I don’t want anyone else delivering my baby.”

“I know. I promise you, I’ll be back here for you. I’ll be here to deliver the baby.”

“Please bring Prim and Dad home.”

She tries to not scowl. “I’ll do my best.” She tells me. She’ll leave on a plane with the Victors who stayed behind.

I find Jas in her quarters. She became a widower two days before. Des was killed by an active pod.

It was a quick death.

Cade and Brielle don’t know they have lost their father. Jas hides in their quarters, away from the eyes and ears of everyone else. She doesn’t want them to see her grieve.

“We’ll go home soon.” I tell her.

“We have no home.”

“We’ll make a home.”

I volunteer to take Brielle and Cade and we head down to the meadow. There’d be news soon but I didn’t want to be there when they announced it. I wanted to just be away from it all. To not think that my father or my sister could be targeted. That they might not live through the bloodbath that was planned.

Cade sits beside me on a bench, Brielle sits on my lap and I hold the kids tightly to my body as we watch the birds fly around the meadow.

It felt a little bit like home.

I take the kids back. Brielle sound asleep and Cade a little sleepy. Jas wakes up and thanks me before I leave, telling her both are in bed.

It's quiet within the halls and I fear we lost the war. People sob as they walk throughout the halls and I make a beeline for my quarters.

Peeta is sitting in the living room waiting for me. He is sobbing as well.

“Who died?” I ask him.

He wipes his face from the tears and stands up.

“We’re free, Katniss.”

“What?”

“We won.”

“My family?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t know, sorry.”

I let him embrace me because we are free. Our little lamb is free from a life of reaping’s, hunger and pain.

* * *

 

At dinner, we receive news, Effie delivering it to us.

“Katniss.” She begins. There’s a look of sadness on her face.

“Just tell me.”

"I'm so sorry. They can't find your father or sister." She tells me. "There was the bomb blast and they had sight of them both and then the second bombs dropped and it was chaos." She sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Tears well in my eyes and Peeta comforts me.

“Come on, let’s go back.” He whispers in my ear.

He gets me into bed and holds me in his arms. My mother was all alone, lost and grieving for her husband and daughter. At least I had Peeta to hold me in his arms. My mother had no one.

“I want to go home.” I tell him.

“We will. Soon.”

* * *

 

It’s Effie who comes to me two weeks later.

“There’s a hovercraft leaving tonight.”

“Where to?”

“4.” She tells me. “I know it’s not 12 but I think you need to get out of here.”

“Does Coin know?”

She shakes her head. “No.”

“When’s it leaving?”

"9 pm."

I embrace her, thanking her for looking out for me.

“Take care of yourself.” She smiles and rubs my belly. “Good luck.”

“I’ll send you a photo.”

She was due to head to The Capitol today. There was a hovercraft filled with supplies and rebels heading back.

Esme is in the burns center being treated for the few burns she sustained in The Capitol bombing. Connor saved her, putting the flames out from her body and getting her medical help right away. He received a couple of burns but has remained at her side.

He started to remember who she was and remembered why he fell in love with her. Esme is still a bit standoffish but has accepted him back into her life. Especially as they have both lost everyone they’ve loved.

My mother is somewhere in The Capitol. Last I heard she was treating those in the makeshift hospital but she could be anywhere.

I go to find Peeta and tell him the news and he tells me to pack our things. I convince Jas to follow with the kids. We didn't have to stay in 4 forever, just something different might be nice.

I didn’t want to be in 13 any longer. 12 was reduced to rubble, it’d take years to rebuild. 4 went unscathed and I heard the water was amazing.

Jas has the kids ready to go.

We leave in the darkness of the night. Peeta carries our bags, I carry Brielle and Jas carries Cade. There are at least 20 people leaving with us.

I don’t sleep. I just hold Peeta’s hand.

Sleep hasn't come easy the last week. There's been a lot of nightmares, restlessness, and wandering of the hallways.

It doesn’t feel real just yet, just a feeling that has me unsettled.

We land in 4 and they direct us their Justice Building that has turned into a makeshift camp.

We'll be assigned our house in the morning but for now, they want us just to rest and they'll help us out in the morning.

There was talk on the hovercraft that with Coin now the leader, we’d be forgotten about in 13. 13 would start to perish and Coin wouldn’t give them a second thought. She’d immigrate those she wanted to The Capitol and the rest would be left to fend for themselves.

I also heard word of the action she was going to take. She had plans to host another game but with Capitol children.

We find some cots and get the kids settled and tucked in. Jas watches them like a hawk and Peeta has fallen asleep. He is exhausted from a week of interrupted sleep. Of chasing me down the hallway and soothing away the nightmares and tears.

He also helped settle the baby.

But I was letting him sleep now. He deserved the rest.

“They could still be alive.” Jas whispers.

“They’ve been declared missing, most likely dead. There’s no way they could have escaped the bombing.”

“We’ve done it before, I’m sure they could have done it again.”

Gus Hawthorne was a casualty of the bombing. The own trap he designed, killed him. He went in to save Rory who also went in to save Prim.

Rory was safe from what we heard. Just recovering in the ward. Hazelle flew out to be with her children. Madge also went for her husband.

We didn’t depart on a good note. Madge had a guilty look on her face. _“It isn’t personal, Katniss, I just have to be with him.”_

_“After you know what he did?” I cry to her. She didn’t say a word and left my quarters._

“Just give it time.”

“The longer we leave it the less likely they’ll be alive.”

Jas tells me to go to bed, we'd talk more in the morning.

* * *

 

We’re assigned a hut the next morning. It overlooks the water with a beautiful reserve behind the house. Jas and the kids are assigned a hut right next door to us. It’s just like back home in 12.

"Now, do you need anything?" Our director asks us. She's Annie's cousin and has taken it upon herself to ensure we're taken care of, especially after she found out Peeta made the wedding cake.

“I’m due to give birth within in the next couple of weeks. Is there a midwife I could see? Or a doctor?”

She nods and smiles. “I’ll send her round this afternoon to visit you.”

“Thank you.”

Peeta takes the children down to the water. It’s early January and the water is a little brisk but it doesn’t deter Cade wanting to watch the waves and try to spot fish.

“Do you like it here?” I ask Jas.

“Can’t complain. They’re nice people and the house is better than ours in 12.”

I smile. “I miss my home in 12.” I tell her. “But I could make this my home.” I rub my stomach. “Our home.” I choke on my words.

"Hey, I know this isn't how you wanted it but you've got to make the best out of the situation. The bombs in 12 weren't expected either but you and Peeta are alive. You are both expecting a baby very shortly. You just need to love each other and make the best out of what you've got. You three could be happy here."

I smile, embrace her and thank her. “I hope you will be too.”

* * *

 

“Everything is looking good.” Hope, the midwife says to me. She lives down the road and is in her mid 50’s. She tells me she is Finnick’s aunt. “Do you have any questions?”

I shake my head. Everything was explained to me in 13. I had checkup after checkup and they deemed the baby and me were healthy.

“I know you’ve been through a lot in the last couple of weeks but you have to think about you and the baby. Ensure you’re eating enough, drinking enough water and resting. I know it’s hard but just try and do it for the baby.”

She puts me at ease. She reminds me very much of my mother and her traditional ways.

District 4 had a hospital but we were in the outlying village and they were still very set on their traditional ways. And I wanted a traditional labor. Which she promised she would do.

"And remember, at the end of this, after all, you've been through, you're going to have yourself a baby."

Peeta sits beside me on our front porch, his hand in mine and we watch the sunset together.

“Are you happy?” I ask him.

“I told you, you were my home. Wherever you were I’d go.”

“But could this be your home?”

“If you want it to be.” He smiles. He looks out over the water for a long while, down the street where kids are playing and catching fish with fishing nets and rods. It feels homey.

“I think I want it to be our home.”

“And we can always return home to 12 when we want to.”

I smile. “I just want stability at the moment. I want to not have to worry about living in an underground bunker, schedules or wars. I just want to start living with you. Living like we used to in 12.”

“I promise we will.” He tells me, kissing the back of my hand. “We’ll live a good life.”

* * *

 

The first pain comes two weeks later. I’m down at the beach, watching the waves roll onto the shore as I feel the sand beneath my feet. A morning walk along the sand had become routine since we moved here.

It’s a quick jab, nothing that concerns me too much. But I had a feeling when I woke up this morning. A feeling that it was sooner rather than later. That our baby would be here very soon.

My mother was still in The Capitol, mostly searching for my father and sister. She would not give up on them just yet.

Peeta had picked up work in the local bakery, it was just a five-minute walk from our home and it was a nice place to work. He brought the creations from 12 with him and the village loved them just as much as I did. He learned recipes that were known to 4 and didn't mind learning all new recipes for bread and sweets.

4 was starting to fill with people from other Districts. A lot where refugees from their own District that had been reduced to nothing.

Today, the president would be executed. Coin declaring a public execution the right way to go. To bring peace to all those who were hurting from the past decisions.

I was planning to not have it playing.

The second pain has me bracing myself. My hands on my back. I wait for the pain to end before I walk back home.

I look down at my stomach, run my hands over the bump that housed my little lamb for the last 9 months and smile. I cherish the moment because once the baby comes we’ll be a family of 3. It won’t just be Peeta and I. It will be Peeta, baby and I. And the little jabs and movements inside of me will be a distant memory as I hold my lamb in my arms. I won’t remember a time without him or her. It’ll be like they were always with us.

I don’t know why we didn’t do this sooner.

“I know you’re ready little one.” I whisper. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

* * *

 

In the late afternoon light, I cradle our crying lamb in my arms.

Our little girl.

"Hello, beautiful." Peeta coos.

I’m still too emotional to form any words.

“What do you think, Mom?” Hope asks me with a smile. Despite not having my mother here, Hope put me at ease. She reminded me of my mother and I’m thankful for the relaxed labor instead of the sterile District 13 labor I would have endured.

“She came out of me.”

Peeta and Hope laugh at me. "Yeah, she did. You did a good job." Hope praises me. "She's marvelous.”

“Our little lamb.” Peeta smiles and kisses me. “Welcome to the world.”

Our daughter’s cries stop as she looks up at us through her dark lashes, trying her best to focus on the voices that spoke to her throughout the 9 months she was nestled inside of me. 

"Hi, baby girl." I whisper. "I'm glad I got to finally meet you."

Peeta counts her fingers and toes. Traces her cheeks and touches her nose.

He is in absolute love with our little lamb.

"Do we have any names?" Hope asks. She tends to my post labor care and tells me she'll get the baby feeding soon.

I shake my head. “Not yet.”

“That’s ok.” She smiles. “We can call her little lamb for now.”

I smile at Hope and then at our baby girl. I’m still in awe we created something this magnificent.

“We should have done this sooner.” I tell Peeta, smiling up at him and kissing his lips. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The slight breeze coming in from the ocean wakes me.

I roll over, looking into the crib and seeing our daughter stirring.

I constantly find myself just watching her. Just taking in her appearance. She’s already grown so much in the first eight weeks and I don’t want to forget a moment.

“Morning, Daisy girl.”

She opens her eyes, looking towards me and giving me a slight smile as I rub her belly.

"Hello, beautiful." I coo to her. "Let's go and see Daddy."

We had named her Daisy because Peeta had gifted me with a Daisy the day of her conception and on the morning of her delivery.

I take her from her crib, change her diaper and swaddle her again.

The day of her birth, President Coin was executed. An arrow to her heart.

Chaos erupted, the crowd charging forward for the other President who was supposed to be executed.

It’s hard to know what drove Connor to the point of executing Coin but he’s paying for it in a jail cell.

The truth will come out one day but it’s only Connor who knows the truth. He could have had an episode, killing Coin like they wanted him too. Maybe he heard whispers. Maybe he knew the truth.

Most of the living Victors returned home. Annie and Finnick moved in together in their house that overlooked the water. They were expecting a child together. Annie told me when she visited us last week.

Johanna has returned back to 7 with the other Victors.

Haymitch is still in The Capitol with Esme. He’ll return home when Esme is ready to leave. They’ll most likely return to the Victor’s Village, which went unscathed. Many from 12 had moved into the mansions to begin the process of cleaning up and rebuilding our town.

And as for word with everyone else, we don’t know. Mom’s gone missing. Dad and Prim most likely dead.

I carry Daisy out to our kitchen and living room. I can smell the cooling cheese buns and know Peeta’s gone to work.

I settle with a cup of herbal tea, a cheese bun and I nurse Daisy.

We’ve adapted well with Daisy. She’s been a dream, slipping into our lives easily. She hardly cries, eats a lot and is a sleepy baby.

And I feel much more relaxed. With the happenings over the last few months, I thought I’d be more stressed. More stressed as a parent, more protective and obsessive but I feel a sense of calm has fallen over Panem and I feel like this is it. This is the sweet period where everyone agrees that the horrors should never be repeated.

But Finnick reminded me we’re fickle, stupid beings with poor memories and a great gift for self-destruction.

But maybe this is it. Maybe we've learned.

I hope we've learned and Daisy can grow up free and happy.

I get Daisy in a wrap on my chest and we go for a walk to town. I say hello to everyone as I pass them. They’ve been accepting of every new resident and taken them in with open arms. They’ve started to learn new trades from the new refugees and the new refugees have learnt District 4’s trades. Everyone is working together and we’re building a beautiful village together.

She looks up at me when we get to the bakery, she seemed to always sense when we were there and looked up at me with her eyes that are morphing into a beautiful blue color. She smiles a cheeky smile and we step into the bakery.

Peeta holds Daisy as he serves customers, showing off our daughter to them all and I sit and watch him.

Daisy softened him. He hates to admit it that he's become a big mushy thing but our daughter has turned him into a big mushy thing. He was a big softie before she came, the years living together helped soften the hard edges he had started to form and now, he was total mush in her sight.

The first time she smiled at him, he was a goner.

"From the first day, I met you I was a goner." He told me. "And I knew the moment we found out it was a girl, I was a goner as well." He laughed. "God help me when she's a teenager."

He’s already dropped hints about a second baby.

“Let’s wait until she’s at least 12 months old. We want to enjoy her.”

We head on back home, leaving Peeta to work and walk along the sand. Daisy loved the ocean and we found it a way to put her to sleep. She’d get drowsy from the waves and the sound and be sound asleep.

She’s asleep by the time I get to the pathway to our home and I walk us home. I kiss the top of her head, rub her back and look up.

There’s someone looking at our house, standing at the bottom of the steps, his back to me a duffle bag over his shoulder. And the fear rises within me, I wrap my arms around Daisy and try to sneak up on him.

But years in the woods, he has the upper hand and can sense me before I even sneak up on him.

“Dad?”

He smiles at me. "Hi, kitten."

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come home.” He simply says.

He looks like he’s been through a lot. His hair unruly. He has a beard. His clothes are too big for him and tattered. He’s been on a long journey to come home to us.

I bring him inside, make him a cup of tea and offer him some food and a shower. He goes to lie down for a little while, resting after his trip.

I’m sure he has answers for us but I know he’ll answer them all. Just now, I was glad he was home.

Peeta comes home just after Daisy wakes. Dad has taken her down to the ocean where they sit together. I watch them from the porch.

“Hi, what are you doing?” He asks. I point down at the beach where Dad and Daisy sit together. “Your father?”

“He’s alive.” I tell him tears streaming down my cheeks.

That night after dinner, we sit around the dining table with cups of milky tea. Daisy is down in her crib for the night.

"I knew what Coin was planning. I didn't agree with it and tried to back out of the mission." He tells us. "I knew Gus and Gale foiled the trap and I tried to stop them but Gus told me it was fair game. He sold the idea to Coin and she ran with it, ordering that to be the final plan. The mother of all plans to win the war. I saw Coin for who she was. I questioned her, demanded that she not do it but she simply reminded me of her hospitality to us. Of everything 13 has done for my family and if she wants to extend it, I should keep my mouth shut. She wanted to rid of me; I was better off dead to her than alive. I had no value to her either. So I was shipped off on a secret mission, I kept it quiet from you all because it'd cause drama. I wanted you to be taken care of, especially with the baby due." He tells us. "We got into the city center. We camped out in a building close to the mansion and waited for the order. They called for the civilians to come for refuge, which we saw as the slaughter. That’s when the rebels attacked. I went down when I heard Prim had volunteered as a medic and I knew I had to save her. The first bomb went off and I found her and got a hold of her and pulled her away just as the second bombs dropped.”

“Did you save her?”

He inhales a deep breath and nods. "I did." He tells us. "But Coin knew if Prim showed up alive, she'd know I betrayed her. So Prim and I escaped. It was an easy escape because the last they saw of us we were in the zone where the bombs went off and we could have easily been killed, our bodies blown to bits. We got a good distance from the city and to the outskirts where we hid. We heard of Coin's execution but still kept a distance from the city. There'd be people looking for us. I betrayed a lot of people who would be upset with me but I had to get out."

“Where’s Prim?”

“She stayed behind. We retreated closer to the city. I heard you were in 4 and waited for the next train that was heading there.” He relays. “Prim went to find your mother and Rory. She said she’d get back when she could. She heard you had the baby but she has to sort some things out first.”

I nod my head. “She’ll come home to us when she’s ready.”

* * *

 

Daisy leans up against my body as we watch the waves. My toes are buried in the sand, her chubby little legs kick and stretch as she watches the waves. This is where we have brought her every day for the last 16 weeks. She has eyes the color of the ocean and raven hair. She has chubby cheeks and legs. She has an infectious giggle and a brightening smile.

She’s our light.

Dad has moved into his own house, close to the reserve behind our house and close to the ocean. He swims every day, his skin darker and his smile wider.

There’s still no word from Mom or Prim but we trust them to find us.

“Shall we head on home?” I ask Daisy. She whinges not wanting to leave and I grant her more time at the ocean.

She starts to tire and I nurse her, letting the ocean send her off to sleep. Send her off on the big boat into her dreams.

Peeta always talks to her about the ocean, about the fish in the sea, the dolphins, magical creatures and big ships. Finnick offered to take us out to sea one day in the summer and before Annie had the baby.

I gather our things into my bag and settle Daisy over my shoulder and stand up.

There's a person standing a few meters behind me and they smile at me.

“Thought I might find you down here.”

“Mom.”

I go and embrace her, holding her as tightly as I can with Daisy in my arms. She comforts me and embraces me tightly in her arms.

She kisses my forehead and looks me in the eyes. "Hi, darling."

“You’re here?”

“I’m home.” She tells me. “You’re a Mom?” She cries, tears welling in her eyes as she takes in her granddaughter that snoozes over my shoulder.

I carefully transfer her into Mom’s arms and Daisy hardly budges. She was used to the constant cuddles and passing around. Dad had a habit of stealing her away from her crib when she was sleeping and just rocking with her.

“I’m so sorry I missed her birth.”

“It’s fine. You’re here now.” I tell her.

“What’s her name?” She asks.

"Daisy."

Mom smiles widely and kisses her granddaughter. "Hello sweet, Daisy. I'm glad to finally be meeting you."

She comes in for a cup of tea and some cake. She didn’t know Dad was here at all. She thought he was lost still. She hadn’t come across Prim in her travels.

“Let’s take a walk.” I suggest to her.

Daisy rides in the wrap and we head down to the dock where a fishing boat is coming back in.

Men and women pile off of the boat and I know this is Dads.

He’s the last one to exit the boat.

"Hi, Dad." I call.

He looks in my direction, it was common for us to come and visit him here when he was working.

And his jaw drops when he sees Mom standing beside me.

He drops the fishing net and runs for my mother, engulfing her in his arms and spinning her around on the dock.

“Where were you?” She asks him.

He smiles at her. “Waiting right here for you.” He tells her. “How’d you know to come here?”

"I knew Katniss was here. Didn't know you were." She tells him, sobbing into his chest. "Prim?"

“She’s trying to find Rory.” Dad tells her. “I have some stories for you.” He embraces her again. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

The day Commander Paylor is sworn in as President, there’s a knock on the door.

Daisy is walking around the living room, using the couch and other furniture to her advantage. I’m watching Brielle as Jas has gone to get Cade from nursery school. Brielle chases Daisy around on her hands and knees and Daisy falls to her knees, shrieking as Brielle chases after her. The two of them were the best of friends.

Daisy is weeks off turning 1. We’re celebrating Brielle’s 2nd birthday next weekend.

I open the door and see my sister standing on the front steep.

“I promised I’d come home when I was ready.” She says and I pull her into my arms.

She’s grown since I last seen her. She’s grown into this beautiful young lady and will be 19 in February. She’s beautiful.

“Come in.”

She steps into the house. She doesn't have any bags and I assume she's already seen, Mom and Dad.

She stops in her tracks when she sees the girls.

Brielle comes to my sid be as Prim takes in her niece. I bend down, picking up Daisy.

“Prim I’d like you to meet your niece, Daisy.” I say. “Daisy, this is your Aunty Prim.”

Daisy studies her aunt for a little while. She’s seen pictures and drawings of her in Peeta’s sketchbook and at Mom and Dad’s house.

“She’s a little shy at first.” I tell Prim. “Do you want to go for a cuddle?” I ask Daisy, leaning her towards her aunt. Daisy goes to her aunt and Prim just takes in her niece. She’s been waiting a long time to meet her.

"Hi, Daisy." She coos. "I'm so glad to finally be meeting you."

I lift Brielle up to my hip and I watch Daisy and Prim bond for the first time. Daisy touches Prim’s cheeks and then her hair and eventually cuddles into her.

“I think she likes you.” I tell Prim with a smile. “Welcome home.”

She tells me she found Rory eventually. Rory wanted to relocate to 2 with his family. Prim followed him and was then called back to the Capitol where she was offered advanced medical training and the opportunity to rebuild hospitals within the districts, teaching skills to up and coming doctors and nurses. She’s been to nearly every District and is in 4 to help with the rebuilding of the new hospital and training of the staff. She’d be here for at least a couple of months before moving on again.

“I broke up with Rory.”

I just smile at her and comfort her. "You're going to meet someone who loves you and supports you. Hopefully, it's something unexpected and real."

She smiles, tickling Daisy’s back. “I want what you and Peeta have.”

“You’ll have it one day. Just enjoy traveling and meeting all these new people." I tell her.

 "It's a big world with lots to offer."

* * *

We celebrate Daisy's birthday. She has plenty of people here to celebrate with her. Some have traveled from other district's to visit. Haymitch traveled from 12 along with Esme and Connor.

They had moved in together and were slowly growing back together.

Connor was released after the trial, deemed mentally unfit and let off with a choice to go to any District of his choosing.

He chose 12.

And it seems to be going well for the two of them.

Daisy is the center of attention and loves it.

Peeta presents the cake he made. A dolphin. Daisy squeals in delight and puts her hand right through the cake before she blows out the candle.

She’s a mess by the end of her party, covered in frosting and cake but we enjoy it. We enjoy her happiness.

Prim is due to leave at the end of the month, moving onto 11 for more teaching. She helps Mom tidy up, gathering plates and utensils.

Haymitch sneaks up beside me. Daisy is with her father, he came up with party games that all the kids have gone to play.

“You should come and visit 12.” He tells me.

“Why?”

"You won't even recognize it. It's come a long way. Everyone has been working hard. And nearly all of 12 have returned home." He tells me. "Think about it. You can come and stay with me."

“I’ll see if Peeta can get time off work.”

He smiles, picks up a piece of fruit from the platter and goes to chat with Finnick who holds his 6-month-old.

Daisy sleeps well that night, exhausted after her big day.

“Haymitch suggested we go and visit 12.” I tell him in bed.

“Yeah? I’ve actually been thinking of that.” He tells me. “I already got approved for some time off in March. We should go.”

“Ok.”

* * *

 

Mom and Dad don’t follow us to 12. I don’t think they’d ever step foot in 12 ever again.

But I was curious to see how it was.

Peeta carries Daisy and our luggage is carted to Haymitch's. We walk through the town square. The last we saw it was nothing but rubble.

Now, it's clear of the rubble and a few buildings stand. A new Justice Building has been built. There's a memorial being put together in the center of the square. It's just the start of it but it will be for all residents of 12 lost in the bombing. There'd be a memorial for the tributes at the start of what used to be the Victor's Village.

There’s movement everywhere within the District.

“The Mellark’s, it is lovely to see you two again.”

It’s Thom and he hasn’t changed a bit since we last saw him.

"I heard you had your baby. She's beautiful." He smiles at us. "Hi Daisy, it's nice to meet you." He holds his dirty hand out to shake Daisy's hand. She happily holds her hand out for him.

He’s got a cart filled with rubble.

“We’ll have to catch up. We’re having a party on Friday night but I’m sure I’ll see you three around.”

He heads down towards the coal mine with the rubble. They’ve since closed the mine, sealing it in and now are producing medicine.

The big medicinal factory is where the Hob used to be and there’s plenty of activity around there.

There are houses that have been built near and around the factory, better than houses the merchant class lived in and even better than the victor village houses.

We arrive at the Victor’s Village, see that it is coming back to life after a long winter.

Haymitch still lives at number 3 and he is out the front waiting for us. There are geese that waddle around the house and throughout the village.

Haymitch is welcoming, shows us to our room. There’s even a crib for Daisy that’s been made.

“Oh, I didn’t do that.” He says, pointing to the crib.

“I did.”

And it’s another face I wasn’t expecting to see. Effie Trinket.

She’s toned down her makeup and outfits. She actually looks at home here.

“It’s nice to see you both again.” She smiles at us. “And nice to meet you, Miss Daisy. I just love her name.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Towards the end of our stay, we go for a walk to the meadow. We had been doing this every day we were here. Walking along the green grass of the graveyard. It's green, the greenest it has been in a very long time, breathing the life of all the lost souls.

Daisy curls into her father’s chest in the wrap, her thumb in her mouth and fighting to keep her eyes open.

We’ve mostly let her run around here during the day, chasing butterflies and picking the dandelions that have begun to flower. She loves the dandelions and has always brought a bunch home each day for Haymitch and Effie.

We sit underneath the tree. The tree that means so much to us.

“It feels surreal, doesn’t it?” Peeta comments.

I nod. “But it’s home.”

“It is.” He says. “I love 4 but I want to live here. I want to raise our family here where we were raised. I want to live in a house by the meadow, watch our children out the kitchen window chasing each other. I want to open a bakery. I want to grow old with you here.” He tells me. “I want to come home. And I know I said home is wherever you are, it is but I want to be home here with you and Daisy.”

I smile because my dreams I have had since we've lived in 4 have been about the meadow, the dandelions, the house on the hill, the bakery, and the woods. 4 were friendly and welcoming but I wanted to be home.

“Here I am, sitting beside you, my husband and daughter, telling you that I love you both so much.” I begin. “Here I am, telling you that I’m ready to come home. To build a home with you here beside the meadow.”

“Here I am, reminding you how much I love you. Thanking you for giving me a good life, a home, a marriage, love and a daughter who I adore. I want to bring you two home.” He smiles, kissing my cheek.

I grip his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Do you remember what I told you last time under this tree?”

“That you were pregnant.”

I grin, blushing and place his hand on my stomach. “I’m here to tell you that our family of three is about to become four.”

He kisses me and thanks me. “Let’s build a home.”

* * *

“We’ll be late, Daisy.” I call to her.

She's too busy dancing around the living room with the cat Peeta let her keep. This one is much nicer than Buttercup but still, keeps his distance from me. Daisy had a way with animals. She was this gentle giant. She was the whisperer and could convince any animal to go to her.

Her two braids bounce as she puts the cat down and runs to put her shoes on. She's in a plaid dress her grandmother made her that looks exactly like my kindergarten dress.

I note the time and begin to stress, Peeta isn't back from work yet after he promised he would be.

“Mom, Jas is here!” Daisy calls down the hallway.

“Need a hand?” She asks me. She is without the kids. Maybe she came over on her own accord knowing I'd need a hand to get four kids ready.

Ash comes running out of the bedroom, chasing his toddler brother Xavier who is missing his clothes.

"Yes, please. Can you catch Xavier?"

Jas is quick to catch Xavier and he giggles as she carries him to his room to put him in some clothes. I wrangle with Ash, forcing a shirt and shoes on his body while answering all of Daisy's questions.

“Where’s Daddy?”

“I don’t know. He should be here.” I tell her as I let Ash go.

“Toddler is dressed.” Jas announces, holding onto Xavier tightly as he tries to wiggle out of her arms.

I wrap the newborn to my chest, kissing the top of Summer's head and hearing her content sigh. I was so glad she just slipped so easily into our lives. She was already so content.

“Ok. Let’s go.” I tell them. “Daddy will have to meet us there.”

“He can’t miss it.”

“He won’t.” I assure her.

My little lambs patiently walk into town with me. Jas collects her three and we walk into town together.

Jas moved back shortly after we did. She met a man who was a native of 7 and was being contracted to do construction work, they fell in love, got married and built a home next door to ours. They welcomed a son 12 months ago, 6 months after Xavier was born. He’s lovely and treats the older two like his own.

Mom and Dad remained behind in 4 but constantly visit us. Prim has kind of settled down in 1 working at the hospital there. She's found herself a nice man and she seems happy. She visits when she can.

We join everyone else on the walk to town. I carry Xavier after he made a beeline for the meadow and keep him close in sight.

“Daddy!”

"Sorry, baby. I get held up." Peeta apologizes kissing her quickly. "But I was picking some flowers for you." He tells her. He reveals a bouquet of daisies for her and she squeals.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Peeta takes Xav from me and we join the line.

Our little lamb was being called today.

Called for her first day of school.

Jas has taken her two to their class line and comes to me for support as I send my little lamb off.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be coming back to you this afternoon.” She reminds me as I hold Daisy’s hand tightly.

I nod, try to not let the tears well in my eyes at the thought my little lamb was growing up. That she was taking a step forward.

Daisy pulls me down to kneel in front of her and I ask her what’s wrong.

"Do you think I can sing the Valley Song?"

 And I smile a wide smile at her, nodding.

“I’ve been practicing.”

“I know. You’ll blow them away.” I tell her.

The teacher calls for the little lambs with a comforting smile.

“You know Daisy, you’re mother sang The Valley Song on her first day of school.”

“Really?”

Peeta nods. “And I knew I wanted to marry her.”

She screws her nose up. She had no interest in boys. She ignored Cade’s attempts of affection and always pushed him away when he went to hold her hand when they walked to the meadow together. I think having two brothers has scared her off.

“I’m not going to get married. I’m just going to spend my days in the woods.”

And she was exactly like me. Stubborn, loved nature and had very little interest in boys.

But it’d change one day. I hoped she’d find someone like her father. Someone who surprised her. And treated her well. Who despite being close to giving up, powered through, gave everything he had and was grateful for anything.

“Kindergarten, it’s time to go inside now.” The teacher announces.

Daisy turns to us, a little nervous but determined.

“Go on little lamb.” Peeta encourages her.

“We’ll see you this afternoon.”

We both hug her, kiss her goodbye and she runs towards the line ending up next to the teacher.

“I know the Valley Song.” Daisy tells the teacher as they head inside.

“Do you want to sing it?”

And we see Daisy nod her head with a big smile. “Yes please.”

And I knew, my little lamb would be safe. She’d be nurtured and encouraged.

“See, easy peasy.” Jas says to us. “You can cry.” She tells me.

I wipe the tears away from my cheek and laugh. I rub the back of smile.

“It’s the hormones.” I tell her.

“It always is.” She agrees, winking and handing me a tissue. “Go on home, your lamb will have a wonderful day.”

I collect my little lamb at the end of the school day with her baby sister. Peeta would be waiting in the meadow with a picnic we'd all share after her first day at school.

“Did you like it?”

Daisy nods with a big smile. “I sang in front of everyone.” She tells me. “And this one boy kept staring at me the whole time like how Daddy stares at you.”

I laugh because she’s so naive at what the staring really is about but I let it go for now. She’ll figure it out on her own.

My little lamb started her first day of school and had her whole life to look forward to now.

"Come on, we've got a picnic with our name on it." I tell her and we continue to walk towards the meadow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your beautiful comments regarding this story. It was fun creating a Canon AU and had fun really delving into a marriage of convince type story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to this.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as Herainab x


End file.
